The Last Vision
by Phearel
Summary: Reiko has to save her nation as the last of the imperial family. Her life is torn, can Tasuki help her? please review!
1. Driven Away

**Author's Note:** This is my first fan fic so excuse all the mistakes and stuff. But just enjoy it yeah? I promise to make this as interesting as I can. But considering my skills, it'll be tough. Hahaha. Ohhh well. Bear with it. Just don't bite me. =P  
  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Driven Away  
**  
The heavily clad guards dragged the young girl across the hall and shoved her towards their master.  
  
"Princess," he lifted her chin. "I assume you have already decided on whether to help me or not."  
  
She cast her eyes away, her eyes of sorrow and grief. The princess crouched silently at the man's feet.  
  
"I have been patient with you Reiko, very patient. Is killing you parents not enough to make you See for me?" He laughed menacingly.  
  
Reiko's eyes filled with tears. Rage and hatred pulsed through her veins. But no matter how much she hated him, she knew very well, she was powerless against him.  
  
"I told you," she looked at him in the eye. "I can't. Even if I could, I wouldn't do it for the likes of you, Nakuto."  
  
Nakuto glared at her, then with one swift movement, he slapped her so hard she fell to the ground.  
  
"All I ask, Princess," he stood from the imperial throne, his voice raised. "Is for you to help me foresee the future, to help me See the way to my victory in conquering these lands. Is that too much to ask?"  
  
"I do not foretell of what is never destined to come." She replied defiantly.  
  
"Very well then," he stepped towards her. "If you will not See for me, then you shall not. But I have given you your chance Princess. I've given you countless chances. And now you shall suffer for your insolence."  
  
With that, he gestured to the guards to bring her away.

* * *

Reiko sat in the dark. It had been days since the guards threw her in there. Days since Nakuto tried to use her. Well, it did seem like days to her. Who knows how long I've been in here, she thought.  
  
She hadn't eaten since the day she was thrown into the dungeon and she was starting to feel the pain in her stomach. And the dark didn't help her either. There was no source of light at all. She wept in her isolation.  
  
Then she heard noises and suddenly a bright flash of light blinded her.  
  
"Reiko!" a familiar voice called out to her.  
  
"Ayame! Ayame!" she called back reaching out into the air, her eyes refusing to open in the light. After all, it had been many days since she saw light. Her eyes couldn't adjust to the sudden brightness.  
  
"Hurry princess, this is no time for reunions. You have to escape. To Konan, and the Empress. Quickly! Hold my hand and be quiet. I cannot risk having us caught."  
  
Reiko held her faithful servant's warm hand and stumbled along, not knowing where she was. She was still blinded.  
  
"Ayame, I cannot see."  
  
"Do not worry, Princess. It is only temporary. No talk right now. We cannot be heard."  
  
She obeyed, holding Ayame's hand, following blindly. Finally, she felt the touch of grass upon her legs. We must be out of the palace grounds already, she thought.  
  
Suddenly a scream pierced her ear when a twang of an arrow sounded. Ayame's grip on her loosened.  
  
"Reiko! Run! Just run! I'll hold them back, just run Reiko, don't let them find you!"  
  
"Aya-"  
  
"Run child! Don't worry about me!"  
  
She ran. It was night, and Reiko could see a little better. She ran and ran, not knowing where she was heading. When she finally stopped, she found herself in a forest. The moon was hidden behind the dark clouds. And that was the last she saw.

* * *

"Hey Kouji!" the flame haired bandit shouted. "I found something!"  
  
Kouji came running towards his friend. "What is it-"  
  
The two stood looking at it.  
  
"Genrou, Is she dead?" Kouji asked.  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to know? You check her pulse." Genrou snapped.  
  
"Why should I check her pulse? You check her pulse." Kouji snapped back.  
  
"Cos' I don't wanna touch a girl." Genrou shrunk back in disgust. "I hate girls."  
  
"You're such a sissy, you know that? And I wonder how the hell you got to be leader." Kouji muttered.  
  
"Shut up! Just check her pulse alright before I burn the crap outta ya."  
  
"Ok ok! Do you have to threaten me?" Kouji knelt beside the girl and held her wrist. "She's alive."  
  
"Well then what are you waiting for? Bring her there!" Genrou said. Both of them knew exactly where there was.

* * *

Heyah! I read through this again, corrected my mistakes, and replaced the original entry. I hope everythings alright. If not, then.. I'm worse than a bat. haha.


	2. Another Vision

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yuu Watase's characters from Fushigi Yuugi. I **do **however, technically own Reiko, Nakuto, Ayame and all those unfamiliar names that have nothing to do with the original series.

**Author's note: **Just like the first chapter, I've read through this again, corrected my mistakes to my best ability, Why do I do this, you may ask? To make your life easier and more enjoyable. hahaha. AND, Several of these "..::..::.." indicates a Vision of Reiko's.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Another vision**  
  
Reiko opened her eyes. _Where am I?_ She asked herself, though not expecting an answer.  
  
_Oh yeah, I escaped from Nakuto with Ayame's help. Ayame. I hope she's alrigh-  
  
_..::..::..::..::..::..

The same piercing scream filled the air after the familiar twang of an arrow. Reiko saw herself clutching Ayame's hand as her servant screamed for her to run. The arrow had hit Ayame's shoulder. Reiko ran as more arrows came pelting through the darkness, towards Ayame, towards her.  
  
..::..::..::..::..::..

Reiko jerked up as her vision ended. Grief overcame her and she started to cry. _I hate these visions. I hate them. Why did I have to see Ayame in that state. And all I did was run? I didn't even try to help her.  
_  
Reiko buried her face in her palms. _And where am I now? What if I was caught again. I have to escape form this place. I have to go to Konan and find the Emperess._ She could hardly breathe amidst all her sobbing.  
  
"Stop bawling your eyes out kid." Reiko lifted her face up to see a red headed boy sitting across the room.  
  
"Who are you?!" She started to panic. _What if he was taking me hostage? What if he wanted to use me to—  
_  
"Relax, kiddo. I'm not gonna do anything to ya. How're ya doing anyways? Hungry? You've been out cold for 3 days now."  
  
_3 days?_ She thought to herself as the pain in her stomach returned. _Then it must have been ages since I last ate!_ Reiko nodded at the stranger.  
  
"We'll have lunch together then," he tilted his head towards a table, all set out with dishes of all kinds. Reiko realized how much she missed proper food.  
  
She ate, still behaving very much like a princess. Her manner surprised the boy.  
  
"You're not from around here are you?"  
  
"No." she replied in a small voice.  
  
"Then where are you from? We don't get young girls like you running around in the forest much."  
  
Reiko turned away, not wanting to say anything. Afterall, how can she trust someone whose name she doesn't even know?  
  
The boy, realizing her uneasiness, said "Damn, sorry for being rude. I'm Genrou, leader of the Mount Leikaku bandits. So obviously, you're here at Mount Leikaku. Me and my friend found you 3 days ago unconscious in the forest. So we brought you here."  
  
"Oh," she looked back at him. "I'm erh, Reiko." _Bandit? I'm here, alone with a bandit?  
_  
"Reiko? Hmm. Reiko," Genrou pondered. "Sounds familiar.." then he shook his head. "Nevermind."  
  
_I shouldn't have told him my name,_ Reiko thought. _I still can't trust him._  
  
Reiko ate to her heart's content while Genrou just sat watching her.  
  
"So, what are you doing in these parts?" Genrou asked.  
  
Reiko hesitated to answer. _I can't tell him the truth.  
_  
"I, erh, ran away from home, and got lost here."  
  
Genrou raised his eyebrow suspiciously. "Oh alright then."  
  
Reiko gasped as another vision came to her.  
  
..::..::..::..::..::..

"Ayame. Do you know how much you'd suffer for helping Reiko escape?" it was Nakuto.  
  
"I would rather die than see you ruin her life!" Ayame spat at him.  
  
"Very well said, Ayame," Nakuto laughed. "And very right you are. You would rather die wouldn't you?"  
  
Nakuto lunged forward and grabbed Ayame by the neck. Strangled cries emerged from her lips. Ayame didn't struggle. The next moment, Nakuto let go as Ayame's limp body fell to the ground.  
  
..::..::..::..::..::..

"NO!" Reiko cried. She fell to the ground on her knees and started to cry again.  
  
"Aww kid. Don't start bawling your eyes out again." Genrou scratched his head. _What am I supposed to do with a crying girl?_ He sat in front of her, crossed-legged. _I don't even wanna touch her. Yech. Why do girls always have to get so emotional.  
_  
"C'mon kid. Stop crying already."  
  
Genrou looked at her. She refused to stop crying. _I don't even know why she started crying. What am I supposed to say to her if she won't even tell me where's she from. I know that story about running away was all crap. Guess she ain't ready to tell me anything_.  
  
"Genrou, what did you do to her now?"  
  
Genrou turned to see Kouji standing at the doorway. "I didn't do anything! I swear I didn't!"  
  
"Hopeless. That's what you are Genrou. Hopeless." Kouji sighed.  
  
"You sure you're my best friend?" Genrou crossed his arms.  
  
Kouji squatted beside Reiko. "Hey, c'mon. You've been cooped up here for so long. You need a little bit of fresh air." He helped her stand up and led her out the door.  
  
Reiko tried to stop crying. "I'm sorry for breaking down like that. It's just that, I don't know. I'm sorry. I didn't scared Genrou too much did I?"  
  
Kouji laughed. "Scared him? You freaked the hell outta him!"  
  
Reiko bit her lip, trying hard not to start crying again.  
  
"No, don't start crying again. I mean, uhh, it's no big deal scaring Genrou. He's a wuss. OWW!" a small pebble hit Kouji's head.  
  
"Kouji, I heard that." Genrou said from behind.  
  
Reiko looked at him. His bright flame colored hair was unusual, but Reiko liked it. He smiled at her and she noticed he had fangs.  
  
"Are your teeth real?" Reiko asked, curiously, suddenly leaning towards his face. She was about to start knocking his teeth when Genrou flung his arms to cover his face. "Don't touch me!"  
  
"I told you he was a wuss." Kouji said.  
  
Reiko laughed, almost forgetting what she had seen in her vision.  
  
"I AM NOT A WUSS!"  
  
"YEAH YOU ARE"  
  
"NO I'M NOT!"  
  
Reiko watched their childish squabble. She remembered her vision and tried to think of what she should do next._ I can't always start crying after every vision, now can I?  
_  
"Genrou, Kouji, Kouji right? I need a favour. It's really important. I need to go to see the Konan emperess as soon as possible. If you promise you would, then I could tell you where I really came from."

* * *

WHOOOT! Chapter Two UP! yay! haha. hope u like it. although it is a lil draggy. and lacking in action and bah. but heck. i promise a lil bit of action in the next chapter. =) reviews please!


	3. The Attack

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I absolutely do not own Yuu Watase's Fushigi Yuugi characters such as Genrou, Kouji or Chichiri. I **do** however, absolutely own Reiko and everybody else unfamiliar.

**Author's Note:** Like the previous chapters, I've read this through and changed all those little mistakes. I hope I got everything though. Enjoy! =)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter three: The attack  
**  
"What's the hurry?" Kouji asked. "You can leave tomorrow."  
  
"No. I have to go now. It's important." Reiko said.  
  
"Not so fast, kid." Genrou put his hand on her shoulder. "I wanna hear your story first. Tell us, and we'll help you. Deal?"  
  
Reiko looked into his amber eyes. I can trust him. He seems like good guy. "Deal."  
  
Back at the hideout:  
  
Reiko breathed in, and started  
  
"It all started a couple of months back. At Hokkan. That's where I'm from. Anyways, the General, Nakuto, he wanted to take over the kingdom. And obviously, the Emperor and his wife were in the way. He managed to get his supporters, even within the palace grounds he had supporters. They helped him to get control of the palace. But the Emperor didn't give in without a fight of course. In fact, Nakuto couldn't beat him, so he used the Emperor's daughter to get his ways. He used her to blackmail the Emperor into giving into him. And father gave in to him, for me."  
  
Reiko paused. She started to feel the anger accumulate in her. She still hated Nakuto. Genrou and Kouji looked at her in surprise.  
  
_I knew her name sounded familiar,_ Genrou thought. _She's the Princess of Hokkan._  
  
Reiko continued. "I-I was supposed to help Nakuto do something. But father prohibited it. He said no matter what, I cannot help Nakuto bring our nation down. So I listened to my father, even when.. even when Nakuto killed them.. he killed them in front of my very own eyes."  
  
Tears welled up in Reiko's eyes. "Still, after my parents deaths, I refused to help him. He locked me up and all, but he couldn't really do anything. He couldn't risk getting me so hurt that'll kill me. My death was the last thing he wanted. He needed me. So for months, I went through hell, and yet, I still refuse to help him. Then one night, my servant Ayame, she helped me escape. But.. but she got killed. Nakuto killed her. And then that's when you found me, I suppose." Her voice cracked.  
  
"That's why I need to go to the Empress quickly. I think she can help. Ayame told me to look for her. Please, help me." Reiko begged.  
  
"Well then Kouji," Genrou stretched his arms. "It's time for an adventure, eh?"  
  
Reiko was filled with delight. "THANK YOU!" she hugged Genrou.  
  
"HEY! I DON'T TOUCH ME!"  
  
Kouji smiled and shook his head.

* * *

Genrou went to get his horse ready.  
  
_Why am I helping this girl out?_ He questioned himself. _I don't help girls. I hate girls! They're always causing trouble.  
_  
"Genrou?" Reiko's voice entered the stable.  
  
"Yeah kid, waddya want?"  
  
"Nothing. I just wanna say.. thanks. For helping me."  
  
Genrou blushed.  
  
"Wait. What really happened to your teeth?"  
  
"Shut up kid!"  
  
Genrou helped Reiko mount his horse. "Hey, where's Kouji?"  
  
"I'm not going, Genrou." Kouji came out from the trees.  
  
"It's bad enough with you going off. I can't leave the gang behind by themselves. Who knows what shit they'd get themselves into?" Kouji said.  
  
"Kouji," Genrou shook his head. "You know, you'd make a better leader than me."  
  
"Stuff it fang-boy. Compliments will not make me change my mind. Just hurry up, help this girl out and come back."  
  
Genrou mounted his horse. "Yeah. I'd come back soon."  
  
The two rode through the night, the wind in their hair. Damn this girl's hair stinks. Genrou said to himself. I should have let her freshen up back at the mountain.  
  
The forest was quiet. Unusually quiet. Genrou kept looking over his shoulder. Why does it feel like somebody's following us?

"Genrou..." Reiko looked up, with a troubled expression. "I have a bad feeling about this. I think someone's followi-" Genrou montioned to her to keep quiet. They halted.

"Funny. I feel the same thing. We'd better get going though." Just as they started to go off again, an arrow whizzed by their heads so suddenly that it made the horse go berserk. Both of them fell off hard smack on the ground.

"Reiko! Are you alright?"

"Oww. Yeah i guess?" She rubbed her elbow.

"Ya sure bout that?" Genrou held her arm and checked her elbow. "Ya dislocated it, and its bad. Are you inhuman or what? Doesn't it hurt?"

"You're touching me." Reiko said, surprised. "I thought you couldn't stand physical contact with girls?"

"Don't be an idiot Reiko," he took off his jacket and bit off his right sleeve. "You're hurt, so that's an exception." Genrou tied the ripped cloth over her shoulder and around her arm.

Genrou suddenly pulled Reiko towards the ground as another arrow flew over them. He blushed, realising how close Reiko was to him as she whined in pain. "GENROU! CAN'T YOU BE A LIL BIT MORE CAREFUL WITH ME? I'M HURT REMEMBER?"

The bandit carried her swiftly and made a run for it. _Where's that damned horse?!_ Genrou looked frantically around as he ran.

"Gen-chan! Behind you!" Reiko screamed. He ducked just before the arrow could hit them, but he tripped over a tree root, dropping Reiko.

"Shit," the bandit muttered to himself. Then he heard Reiko's muffled cry.

A tall man, dressed in black had grabbed Reiko, his hand cupped over her mouth. "I'll be taking her back, mister. Run along now before i hurt you."

Reiko struggled, and the man suddenly cried out in pain when she bit him. His grip on her did not loosen though. Then without warning, Reiko kicked back into his groin, making him scream out in pain, again. The man let her go.

Realising his chance, Genrou took his tessen. "LEKKA SHIN"EN!!" he sent a rush of fire towards the assailant.

Reiko noticed a red mark glowing on his right forearm. Her eyes widened. _He's one of the remaining Suzaku Seishi!_ She watched him burn the crap out of the guy.

Just then, that same, haunting twang of an arrow made Reiko look up, startled. She heard Genrou's voice shouting her name, before blacking out.

"Reiko!" Genrou shouted as he saw the arrow hurtling towards her. The arrow had hit Reiko's left chest and she fainted. Without a moment's hesitation, Genrou carried her once more and ran as fast as he could. He knew the city would be near, then he could get help.

_Chichiri!_ he suddenly thought. _I could call out to Chichiri to help me! Let's just hope he'd hear me._ "Chichiri! CHICHIRI!" he cried out as an arrow came flying, right onto his back.

* * *

Chichiri bolted up. _Did I just hear Tasuki calling me?_ He scratched his head. "CHICHIRI!" Tasuki's voice came out of nowhere. "I NEED HELP, CHICHIRI! I'M JUST OUTSIDE THE CITY GROUNDS. HURRY!" With that, Chichiri grabbed his staff and in a flash, he had vanished.

* * *

"Ahh," the voiced neared Genrou. "A Suzaku Seishi, am i right?"

Genrou flinched. "Who are you? Whaddya want?"

"You know what I want. Give her to me now."

"Over my dea--"

"Dead body? My pleasure." To whom the voice belonged to came into Genrou's view. He didn't look any different from the previous one.

Suddenly, a red light covered them. "Sorry, not today, no da," Chichiri said with his staff pointing towards the stranger. And they disappeared with the blink of an eye.

_So, Reiko has gotten the help of the remaining 2 Suzaku Seishi. That's not enough to keep her away from me._ The man, clad in black, holding the accursed bow, laughed to himself.

* * *

Alright, so i did promise some action. Action enough!? hahaha. well. hope so. Please please review? =)


	4. Whirlwind of Thoughts

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Fushigi Yuugi character here. Yuu Watase does. I do own Reiko and the rest though, so hand, fins and paws off. lol.

**Author's Note:** I'm like some sort of tape recorder. haha. I read this through, tried to spot my mistakes as best as I can, changed 'em, and voila!

The 2nd chapter in a day! haha. Why am i not studying for exams?? whatever.. ok, so this chapter is.. partly Tasuki's POV. there's a teensy bit of spoilers about some of the Suzaku Seishi and also a bit from Tasuki novels... read the translations at http:members.xoom.virgilio.it/tasukinomiko/Anime/FY/ I don't know how to fix a link up here.. so i'll just leave the URL then. but anyways, enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: Whirlwind of Thoughts**

Tasuki lifted his face towards the stars. He tried to relax. But his mind was too crowded with questions he couldn't answer. So many thoughts that it made his head hurt.

His back still ached, at least it didn't hurt so much. The Empress' personal doctor had tried healing it as best as he could.

_If only Mitskake was still around,_ Tasuki frowned. _Hell. He sacrificed his life willingly, and what am i doing here? Complaining over a stupid graze._

_Mitskake. Chiriko. Nuriko. Hotohori. All of them died, all for a cause. Why did I live? They would have had a better life than me. Mitskake could have stayed on, healing people from incurable diseases. Or Chiriko. He was so young. He still had the rest of his life to live. Hotohori too. He died in the hopes of saving his country as emperor. To save our Miko. And Nuriko. Beautiful Nuriko._

Tasuki bowed his head in shame. _Here I am, complaining over a wound that won't even kill me! I couldn't even prevent Reiko from getting hurt. Prevent a few pathetic arrows! Oh yeah, Reiko. _

_I should have realised who she was from the start. I just knew i heard that name before. Princess Reiko, only daughter of the Hokkan Emperor. How the heck did she manage to run all the way to Mt. Leikaku? She can't have come all the way from Hokkan on foot. And her tale of her nation's peril. Why didn't i hear anything about it? Even Empress Houki didn't show any signs of knowing a slightest bit about it. At least she got her servants to take care of Reiko. I hope she's alright. _

_She reminds me so much of Reirei. Funny isn't it? Their names are so alike. And... she called me Gen-chan, just before i dropped her. Just like what Reirei called me, when we were at my Ma's house. And Reiko does look like Reirei, doesn't she. Shit. I goddamn miss Reirei. Why the hell did she die too? Everyone I ever loved always gets torn away from me. _

_I can't let that happen again. Not to Reiko._ Tasuki smacked his own fore head._ Dammit! Must i remind myself how much i hate girls?! I just met Reiko!_ Tasuki sighed.

_Still, I know i can't let her get hurt again. This can be my chance. My chance to do something of worth in my life. Something i could sacrifice for. Just like the rest did. Yeah. I'd protect Reiko, even with my life._

The stars shined brightly across the night sky. The breeze ran through Tasuki's flame colored hair. He put his hands in his pockets and walked into the gardens.

* * *

Reiko woke with a jabbing pain on her left chest. She touched it, feeling the smooth touch of silk.

_Silk?_ She looked at herself. She was wearing a pale pink nightgown, and as she tried to sit up straight, a pain shot through her arm and gave a small cry.

"I wouldn't be moving about so much if i were you, no da" Reiko looked towards the voice. A blue-haired man with a very unusual smiling face sat across the room.

"Who're you?" De ja vu, Reiko thought to herself. I said the same thing back at the mountain. That night i met Genrou, and Kouji. Oh no, Genrou!

"Ahh," the smiling face reasured her, as if reading her mind. "Tasuki's perfectly fine, no da. But you on the other hand, need a lot of rest, no da."

"Tasuki?" Reiko thought for a moment. "Oh. Genrou. Genrou's Tasuki. One of the Suzaku Seven! I knew it when i saw the mark on his arm! Is he here? Where is he? Are you sure he's alright?"

"Calm down, no da," Reiko found the man's face wierd. "I'll get him for you no da. By the way, I'm Chichiri. The other remaining Suzaku warrior, no da." He disappeared with a click of his fingers.

_Chichiri. Ayame told me about him before. She told me the story of the Suzaku Seishi and their Miko. Only Tasuki and Chichiri were left. The last of the Suzaku Seven._ Reiko knew the story of the Suzaku warriors well, Ayame was very well-informed about them. How she knew about them, was a mystery to Reiko.

Hmm, Tasuki. Chichiri's taking awfully long. Guess I'd have to find Genrou myself. Reiko got out of bed with much effort, trying not to feel the pain.

* * *

Tasuki sat cross-legged on the grass in front of the pond. He breathed in the smell of the flowers around him. "Here, i can think about nothing at all. Get my mind off things." He said to himself.

"Gen-chan!" Tasuki jerked his head up. Reirei?

"Gen-chan! Here you are!" Reiko came running to him.

"Reiko, what are ya doing here. Ya should be resting in bed, ya know." Tasuki nagged at her. "And how did you find me?"

"I dunno. I just ran around looking for someone with spiky red hair. That wouldn't be too hard would it?" Reiko tried sitting down by herself, but Tasuki knew that it'd be hard for her, due to her injuries. He quickly stood, holding her around her shoulders, and helping her sit next to him.

"So you changed your mind about touching girls?" Reiko smiled.

"Quit it!" Tasuki let go of her immediately. "I was just trying ta' help."

Reiko laughed. "I was only kidding, Gen-chan. Oh no, Tasuki right?"

"Whatever you like. Genrou, Shun'u, Tasuki, Gen-chan or fang-boy." Tasuki smirked.

"Are those fangs reeeallly real?" Reiko asked, yet again.

"Do ya have to?" Tasuki sighed. "Since you really wanna know, I was born with it. Now will you quite asking me bout em?"

"Alright alright. I'll stop." Reiko looked up to the sky. "They're pretty aren't they. The stars, i mean."

"Yeah, they are. See those over there? The red ones. They're the Suzaku constellations. That one over there," Tasuki pointed towards the night sky. "Is my sign. see?"

Reiko continued looking in awe. "Howd'ya know about all this? About the stars?"

Tasuki hung his head. "Chiriko told me once." Reiko knew that Chiriko was also one of the Suzaku Seven. One of those who had died. She searched herself for words to say.

"It's hard isn't it?" Reiko asked. "To lose someone."

Tasuki turned his head and his eyes fell onto her. It never occured to him how beautiful she really was. Her long dark tresses carressing her back. The moonlight seemed to make her porcelain skin glow. Her eyes, bright, though full of sorrow, were of a shade of brown. Just like Reirei's.

"Gen-chan?" Reiko's eyes met his.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah it hurts." Tasuki drew his eyes away. "And I don't think i can use my fingers to count how many times i've lost somebody anymore."

Reiko shut her eyes in an instant.

..::..::..::..::..::

She swirled down in the air, the sleeves of her jacket fluttering. The 14 year old girl appeared to be smiling. "What the hell is she doing?!!" A young man, with flaming red hair pushed off of the ground with all his might and jumped, aiming for 10 meters in front of him. Thud... A dull sound resounded in the rear garden of the castle. The tips of Reirei's shoes, a few centimeters from his outstretched hands, reflected in Genrou's eyes... "......Why......why did...you...?!" Genrou moaned and continued pounding the ground making his fist bleed. "......Gen...rou..." Genrou gasped and stood up at that voice. He helped the stretched out girl before him sit up. "......Reirei...!" "You...ca...me... Too...ba...d... A little long...er and you...would have...caught...me..." Reirei looked up at Genrou and faintly smiled. "But......I'm...happy..." "Don't talk anymore." Just jumping off from there would've been fatal, but on top of that, Genrou saw Reirei's deep wound on her chest and caught his breath. "I'll take you to the city's doctor right now so." "......Don't." "What're ya saying?" Reirei shook her head. "Hurry and get her... instead......" And then he spotted something that she tightly grasped in her right hand. "I...got it...back." On Genrou's chest, Reirei proudly smiled. "...So hurry, beat her... and protect...the moun...tain..." "What're ya saying? Aren't ya coming back with me? Aren't ya gonna protect the mountain with me...?!" "It...was...fun... The 3 of us...romping around...in the mountain... together..." Reirei smiled at Kouji who, arriving after Genrou, stood motionless. "Kouji...... Thank you......" Kouji clenched his fists, unable to say anything. His shoulders shook. Reirei looked at Genrou with clear eyes. "After... I saw...you 2 help...that woman in the city... I fell in love...with you Genrou... Kouji...was wonderful too but...Genrou...did it...because she was a woman... That...was really co...ol..." And then she gave a weak chuckle. "That woman...was...a..you...kai." ".........Reirei..." Unable to find words, Genrou just chewed his lip. Reirei said to him. "I'm ...sorry... I was always...... hanging around you... I was probably... annoying..." "...I-idiot...! You weren't. I won't be able to sleep easy anymore without hearing you sleep...!" Hearing that, Reirei beamed. "......I... wasn't afraid to jump... It... felt... good..." "Reirei..." A tear ran down Genrou's cheek. "...That's right. You...were able to leave Mt. Kaou for Mt. Leikaku, right?..." "...Hey... When... the Miko appears... you'll work... for her like you...should..." "I won't." "......You have to... But then....... come back right away...to...the mountain..." Tears spilled over from Genrou's eyes. "Alright...alright..." Genrou said in a choked up voice and drew Reirei's head to his chest. "Don't worry... I'll protect Mt. Leikaku to the end... So... stay here forever...... Stay with me......" "..............." ".........Genrou!?..." Kouji ran up to Genrou's side. Genrou held Reirei, his body shaking greatly. A moaning voice escaped from Genrou's mouth. "...Just wait... I'll avenge you..." Genrou muttered and quietly lay Reirei's body there. Then he gently put her hairpin in her hair. He took the tessen that Reirei had been holding in her right hand. Genrou gripped the tessen hard enough to break it, stood up, and then howled. "Where are youuuuu!! Where are youuuuu!!!!"

..::..::..::..::..::..

Reiko opened her eyes with a gasp. "What is it?" Tasuki asked in alarm. "Reirei. She... died. She died helping you get back the tessen." Reiko glanced at him, not knowing what exactly to say.

"How the hell did you know that?!"

Reiko bit her lip. "I-i.. I See things.."

"What do you mean see things? Like fortunetelling or sumthin'?"

"No. Not fortune telling. I can see things that I couldn't have seen for myself. Things that sometimes, happens before it even actually really happens. You know what i mean? I can see something that's happening right now, even though i'm not there. Or sometimes I see the past. Like.. how i saw Reirei."

"So you run around looking into my past?!" Tasuki stood, enraged.

"N-no, no. It's not like that. I can't control my visions. I didn't mean to see what i did. I wouldn't dig up your past, not on purpose." Reiko tried to stand. She started to feel... she didn't know what she was feeling. Tears welled up in her eyes as she tried to stand up. The same pain shot through her arm, and she flinched in pain.

"Reiko.." Tasuki quickly held her up, realising his sudden outburst. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blow up on ya like that."

Reiko pulled away and started to run back, back towards the palace rooms.

Chichiri suddenly appeared. "Tasuki, I've been looking for you, no da. Reiko's looking for you, no dahhh uhh." Chichiri caught a glimpse of Reiko running off with tears in her eyes. "Uhh, what happened, no da."

"Nothing." Tasuki turned away from the monk.

* * *

This is a pretty long chapter. my longest yet! haha. It includes a part from the Genrouden. At first i didn't plan to put it in. I had my characters set out and all and wrote the first 3 chapters. then before writing this out i read the translation of the Genrouden. And it is funny isn't it? Reirei and Reiko. I swear i didn't plan it. Pure coincidence i guess? But it fits into the story very well, don't ya think? =P


	5. Life and Love and Why

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yuu Watase's creations blah blah blah. I own Reiko and the rest.

**Author's Note: **Refer to the previous chapter's Notes please. haha. bleh.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: Life, Love.. Why**.

Reiko ran. Well, if you can call it running. The pain in her arm got worse the more she ran and she didn't even know where she was heading. She couldn't remember how the heck she even found Tasuki in the first place.

_Tasuki,_ Reiko thought. _How could he think I'd delibrately look into his past? And why the heck am I crying? It's not like I'd care what he ever said to me. Back there, I felt different with him. I felt like... I don't know. It was kinda... strange? I didn't mean to See Reirei. _

_Hmm. Reirei. Our names are so alike. And.._ Reiko stopped running. _She looked so much like me. Only a little younger. But at first, I did think I was the girl falling. It's so coincidental. And Gen-chan held her when she died. He held her and cried. Reirei loved him. Did he love her too? He couldn't catch her in time. But.. she was happy. She helped Gen-chan get the tessen back. But he didn't catch her. I wonder if he blames himself for it.._

"Princess, " Reiko snapped back to reality and found herself looking in horror at a familiar face.

"All alone out here?" He asked. "Where's your darling Suzaku warriors?"

"Satomu!" Reiko put her hand over her mouth. _What do I do now? I can't run away from him._ She looked around her frantically a spotted a broken tree branch. _A tree branch? That can so help me. But it's better than nothing right?_ Reiko sprinted for it, now the pain got even worse. Her arm felt numb and her chest had a burning pain.

Satomu, quick in reflex, stepped on Reiko's hand just as she reached the branch. "Princess, " Satomu shook his head. "Do you think a pathetic little twig could hurt me?"

Reiko cried out in pain as Satomu crushed her fingers. _First my left arm, now my right hand?!_ Reiko couldn't stop the tears from spilling out.

Satomu lifted his foot. "Reiko, I won't hurt you anymore if you come back to Hokkan with me."

"You can't hurt me 'cos that fat ass Nakuto needs me," Reiko spat. Satomu slapped her. A thin line of blood dripped down the corner of her mouth. Reiko ignored the metallic taste in her mouth and reached out for the branch again. This time, Satumo was caught off guard as Reiko hit him on the stomach.

Reiko made a run for it. Satomu however, ran after her as if he hadn't been hit at all. The princess ran through the trees, not sure where she was going. Then an arm gripped her by the neck. She could feel Satomu breathing down her neck.

"You'll pay for hitting me like that. We both know I can't kill you, but a few whacks won't kill, will it?" With that, Satomu pushed her to the ground. Reiko screamed as her broken arms hit the ground.

Satomu pulled her up by her hair. "You've become such a brat, you know that princess? And I think it's about time I taught you some manners." He slapped her again.

"Genrou! Chichiri!" Reiko screamed.

"You think they can find you in time?" Satomu laughed.

"Is right now in time?" Satomu stopped laughing. The red headed bandit knocked his tessen against his hand.

"Ya know, I do hate women, but treating one like that ain't right."

"I think he should be the one taking lessons on being a gentlman, no da." The masked monk said, holding onto his staff.

"Ah, " Satomu stepped away from Reiko and grinned at Tasuki. "So how did you like my arrows?"

"So yer the bastard who shot at me!" Tasuki charged. "LEKKA SHIN'EN!!" Satomu jumped out of the way, avoiding the fire.

Meanwhile, Chichiri rushed to Reiko. "This is bad, no da." He looked at Reiko's hand. "We better get you to the doctor quickly."

Tasuki kept firing at Satomu. Satomu kept shooting arrows. "And we better get away from here fast, no da." Chichiri added. "Tasuki! Can you handle him? I have to get help quickly for Reiko."

"Sure- thing-" Tasuki panted. "Leave- this- asshole- to me." He gave Satomu a hard kick in the balls. Chichiri and Reiko disappeared behind his cloak. Satomu, realising it wasn't so easy to beat a Suzaku warrior after all, wiped the blood off his face.

"I don't need to waste my time with you. You're not who I'm after." with a cackle, that sounded more like a sick rhino, he ran into the trees.

"COWARD!!" Tasuki ran after him. "WHERE ARE YOU! ARE YOU A MAN OR WHAT!" But he only the hooting of an owl answered him.

* * *

The sun beams shone through the curtains and unto Reiko's face. Tasuki just looked at her, sitting at the foot of her bed. Her left arm was still wrapped up in bandages. Now her right hand too was covered in bandages.

_I shouldn't have blown up on her like that._ He sighed. _I didn't expect her to bring up Reirei like that. I didn't want her to know. She knows so much already. About Chiriko and the rest. How did she know? She probably Saw it too. I don't want her to know about Reirei. And that i didn't catch her in time. I tried to save Reirei. but I couldn't. It was my fault, wasn't it? If only I pushed forward a little more. I could have saved Rei-_ Reiko stirred in her sleep. _But that was the past. I can't change it. Right now, I can make up for it, right? I'll protect Reiko. I'd help her even if it meant my life. She needs me. Just like how Reirei needed me, but i was too late.. I CAN make up for it._

(Author: ok.. here's a little something to get you in the mood. hahaha. i think it fits perfectly into this scene, don't it?)

Life and love and why  
  
Child, adult, then die  
  
All of your hoping  
  
And all of your searching  
  
For what?  
  
Ask me for what am I living  
  
Or what gives me strength  
  
That I'm willing to die for  
  
Take away from me  
  
This monstrosity  
  
'Cause my futile thinking's  
  
Not gonna solve nothing tonight  
  
Ask me for what am I living  
  
Or what gives me strength  
  
That I'm willing to die for  
  
Could it be this  
  
Could this be bliss  
  
Could it be all that  
  
I ever had missed  
  
Could it be true  
  
Can life be new  
  
And can I be used  
  
Can I be used  
  
Give me a reason  
  
For life and for death  
  
A reason for drowning  
  
While I hold my breath  
  
Something to laugh at  
  
A reason to cry  
  
With everyone hopeless  
  
And hoping for something  
  
To hope for  
  
Yeah, with something to hope for  
  
Could it be true  
  
Can life be new  
  
Could it be all that I am  
  
Is in You  
  
Could it be this  
  
Could it be bliss  
  
Can it be You  
  
Can it be You

(Author: This song is titled Life and Love and Why by Swtichfoot.)

Tasuki sat, waiting for her to wake. His mind still running wild with thoughts and questions. It was already noon by the time Reiko woke up. Tasuki waited for her the whole morning without breakfast and his stomach started to growl. Reiko rubbed her eyes.

"How ya feeling kid?" Tasuki asked.

Reiko bit her lip. She hadn't forgotten what had happened.

"Look," Tasuki scratched his head. "I'm really sorry for shouting at you last night. I just didn't expect to hear about Reirei again."

"I'm sorry for Seeing it.." Reiko hung her head.

"No need to apologize to me. Like you said, you can't control 'em can ya? So it's not your fault. I shouldn't have made you run off on your own like that. It was my fault you got attacked again." Reiko looked up at him.

"Gen-chan... Thank you. For finding me again. And fighting Satomu. I really owe you..."

"Owe me?" Tasuki smiled. "It's alright kid. Just doing what I do best, right? I'm a Suzaku Seishi after all."

"But I'm not the Miko." Reiko pointed out. "So I DO owe you for saving me. Any idiot would know that."

"So now I'm worse than an idiot?" Tasuki crossed his arms.

Reiko laughed. "That didn't come out from my own mouth." They sat there, just looking at each other for a while. Realising that, both of them blushed.

"Well," Tasuki broke the silence. "If you really think you owe me, then you can pay me back by... " He broke his sentence off, thinking hard of what to say. "Going to the Stargazing Festival with me. It's tonight. And it's been ages since i last went to the festival.. the last time I went was with Nuriko and Miaka..." He didn't realise what he was saying until he finished. Painful memories returned to him. "But that's ok. We can go together, right?"

Reiko knew he still hurt, losing his friends. "Yeah, we can." She smiled at him.


	6. Insight

Thanks Aika for the review! Any suggestions to make this fic better? =)

**Chapter Six: Insight**

Reiko's POV:

_The Stargazing festival.. the last time he went was with Nuriko and Miaka. I know it would bring back alot of memories.. but why does he still want to go? With me. Haven't I caused enough trouble? First, I lose myself in the mountains, and he finds me. And Kouji too, of course. Then he brings me to the Konan Palace in the middle of the night, and we were attacked. He was hurt. Satumo had laughed and asked him if Genrou like his arrows. And he.. and Chichiri found me when Satumo attacked me. But he still wants to risk getting hurt by bringing me to the Festival? I don't understand._

_Last night, he got so angry over me Seeing Reirei. Next morning? He apologizes for it and even askes me to go with him to the Festival. Can't he make up his mind? But I do owe him.. and I do want to go.. If only I could scream! I don't understand what's happening.. everything's so complicated.._

_About the Festival.. I owe Chichiri too. So I should ask him to come along too, right? But I'll have to ask Genrou first if that's alright with him._

_After Genrou asked me to the Festival.. he asked me to eat lunch with him. It's like.. I'm always with him. Why? Is it because he can't leave me alone? with Satumo and Nakuto on my ass and all that. What does Nakuto want? He already took over the palce. He already got rid of the Imperial Family. I'm not a Princess anymore. Why can't he just leave me alone?_

_When Genrou left my room, servants came in to assist me. They gave me clean clothes made of silk, and fixed my hair. Just like back home. But I'm not a Princess anymore, am I. This isn't Hokkan. This is Konan. The Empress' lands. Her Palace.. I haven't met her yet! I have to see her. Tell her about Hokkan and Nakuto. Then maybe she could help. But.. Why do I bother anymore? Even if she did help me take Hokkan back, what do I, a 15 year old Princess, know anything about ruling a whole empire?_

* * *

Reiko stepped out of her room with the sunlight in her eyes. _This is the first time I'm seeing Konan in broad daylight. _Reiko thought. 

"C'mon kid, " Genrou was leaning against the wall outside her room with his arms crossed."I'm hungry."

Reiko followed him. "Genrou.. can you bring me to the Empress?" she asked.

"Yeah sure," he put his hands in his pockets. "After lunch that is." He pushed open a door. The aroma of food entered their noses instantly. "I'm hungry ya know."

Genrou watched Reiko as he gobbled up his food. Reiko ate.. like a Princess. _Nothing like Miaka, is she? _He smiled to himself.

"What are you smiling at?" Reiko looked at him. "You're such a PERVERT! STARING AT ME LIKE THAT!"

_Ok, I take that back, she isn't so different from Miaka afterall. _"Shut up and eat your food."

"Why would I want to stare at you in the first place? I would rather look at GROWN women." Genrou added.

"So you DO stare at women!" Reiko gasped. "PERVERT!"

"I AM NOT A PERVERT!"

"YOU SO ARE ONE!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"Can't anyone get some peace and quiet time around here?" Chichiri came walking in. "I could hear the two of you miles away, no da."

"She's calling me a pervert!"

"He was staring at me first!"

"Just eat your lunch, no da" Chichiri shook his head. "Acting like children. no da."

Tasuki and Reiko continued eating, embarrased.

Chichiri plopped himself down on a chair and started eating. Reiko put her chopsticks down. "Chichiri.." Chichiri looked up at her. "Would you like to go to the Stargazing Festival with us? I mean if it's alright with Gen-chan.

_Oh, so it's a group outing. _Genrou thought. "Yeah, sure. Come along with us."

"Erh," Chichiri could tell what Genrou was really feeling. "I've got things to do, no da. Sorry, but maybe some other time no da."

"Oh," Reiko picked up her chopsticks. "Ok then. Guess it'll just be you and me tonight, huh Genrou?"

Genrou swore he could see Chichiri winking underneath his smiling mask.

_I don't really want to go anyways, _Chichiri thought. _And I'm quite sure Tasuki would want to be alone with her, no da. I saw it last night. I saw that look in his eyes as he watched Reiko run with tears in her eyes. I saw the fire burning in his eyes when he was fighting Satumo. He really meant to kill Satumo for hurting Reiko. He's changed. The night he came back, he was holding Reiko close to him. That was one of the few times he ever held a female like that. Yeah, he's changed no da._

* * *

Chapter six is a pretty short one. But in gives a bit of insight on what's going on in their minds. It might help you to understand them better? hahaha. yeah. Sorry for the last chaper's grammatical mistakes and all. I kinda wrote in with one shot and posted it without checking. MY BAD. I'll fix it soon. Thanks again Aika for your review. heh. Glad you liked it. =) 


	7. Of Hope and Courage

**Disclaimer:** I do not own characters Tasuki, Chichiri, Houki and the countries Konan and Hokkan. They all belong to Yuu Watase. ha, just thought i'll make that clear. BUT, I did create Reiko, Nakuto, Satomu and the rest who aren't from FY. So technically, i own them.

**Author's Note:** Re-read, corrected, and I hope I got this right this time. haha. And I took Boushin out for the mean time cos I got his age all wrong and stuff. You might se him later on though. This is my 2nd Chapter for the day. I'm on a writing spree, see. Please please please review. thanks.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Of Hope and Courage**

Chichiri led Tasuki and Reiko to the Empress' chambers. The two of them walked apart from each other. Reiko still wary of the "pervert" and Tasuki still fuming about being called a pervert. Chichiri just shook his head.

After walking for what seemed ages to Reiko, Chichiri stopped to knock on a door.

"Empress Houki, may we come in? I brought the Hokkan Princess, no da."

"Come in," a soothing voice beckoned. The three entered the room.

_It is just like father's chambers,_ Reiko thought, biting her lip again, trying not to cry.

"Reiko," Genrou's hand reached out. "What's wrong?"

Reiko cast her eyes away and shook her head. "Nothing."

"Princess Reiko," the Empress' beautiful voice made Reiko look up. "I welcome you to Konan." Her purple hair was tied up elegantly.

"Thank you, your highness," Reiko bowed.

The Empress laughed. "My dear child, we're both of the same so-called profession. There's no need to bow to me."

Reiko bit her lip so hard it could have bled. "But I am not a Princess anymore," She fell unto her knees as tears flowed. "The Hokkan Imperial Family is lost, Empress. The Princess of Hokkan does not exist anymore."

Genrou rushed to her side. He hated seeing her like that. "Rei-" Genrou wanted to make her stop.

Reiko ignored him. "Empress Houki, I came to seek help. I cannot bear to see my nation in the hands of Nakuto, the General. Please, your highness. You are the only one left to help me. Nakuto had killed my parents."

Empress Houki eyes widened with shock. "The Emperor of Hokkan.. is dead? But why didn't I hear about this?"

"I do not know, your highness. Nakuto has had the help from many amongst my people. He can easily silence anybody he feels will threaten his claim over Hokkan."

Houki walked towards Reiko. She held out her hand. "Reiko, all is not lost. The blood of the Imperial Family flows through you. As long as you still have hope, and the courage to save your nation, all is not lost."

Reiko used her right sleeve to wipe her tears. The Empress looked at her bandages. "However, right now, you have to concentrate on making yourself better. You can't save a whole nation with broken limbs can you?" Houki smiled. "Meanwhile, I will find out as much as I can the state of Hokkan under the hands of this, Nakuto."

Reiko managed to smile. _Ayame was right about getting help from Konan._

Genrou put her arm over his shoulders and helped her up. "Ya shouldn't drop down on yer knees so hard. I wouldn't want ya to break your knees too, ya know."

"Tasuki," Empress Houki called him, "Why don't you bring the Princess around the city and get the servants to give her something to wear for tonight's Festival? You can bring her to the Festival."

"Yes, your highness," Tasuki nodded. "We already planned on going."

"I see," the Empress smiled again, noting the new tone in his voice, a tone of affection perhaps? "Well then, Reiko, enjoy yourself until you fully heal. I will tell you if I recieve anything from Hokkan." Tasuki, Reiko and Chichiri started to leave.

"Chichiri, I need to ask a favour from you." Tasuki and Reiko exchanged puzzled looks then left the room.

"Yes Empress, you need me to do something for you?"

"I was hoping you could go to Hokkan for me. To find out about this Nakuto and his going ons."

"Yes Empress," Chichiri held his cloak. "I'll be back by nightfall." He disappeared behind his cloak.

* * *

"You scared me back there," Genrou took Reiko out of the palace grounds. "I knew something was wrong the moment we stepped into the Empress' chambers."

"I'm sorry," Reiko said. "It's just that the Empress' room reminded me so much of my father. I miss him. I miss both my parents."

"Yeah. I know how ya feel," Genrou wanted to lighten things up.

"Let's just forget about it for a day alright? Enjoy ourselves in the city. You owe me remember?" Reiko forced a smile. She was glad Genrou was around to make her feel better.

* * *

Two guards came walking down the corridor. Chichiri hid behind the column.

"The General's real pissed with Satomu."

"Yeah, I heard. Kenji told me he heard Nakuto calling him an Insolent Coward. Kenji was doing duty for Nakuto's chambers."

"Did you hear about the Suzaku warriors too? I heard the Princess is now being protected by 'em." Chichiri heard a smack and a groan.

"You idiot, I was the one who told you that."

"You didn't have to hit me!"

"Anyway, Nakuto's raging mad right now. I'm glad I'm doing gate duty today. I wouldn't want to be near the General when he's mad." The two guards walked past Chichiri without noticing him. When the corridor was clear, Chichiri stepped out of the shadows.

"That was useful, no da. Better go find this Nakuto."

He checked every door in the hopes of finding something. He looked at the intricate designs on gold decorations.

_This must be the Imperial quarters_. Chichiri pushed open a door. Just then he heard a couple of guards coming his way. He moved into the room and quickly shut the door. He put his ear against the door, listening closely for signs that the guards had gone. A silver blade went up below his chin.

"Who are you." A deep hushed voice demanded.

"I'm.. Uhh, a servant no da," Chichiri knew he couldn't reveal who he was. Especially not in Hokkan.

"I've never seen you around here before. And what's with the staff? Why are you in Princess Reiko's room?"

"Princess Reiko?" Chichiri vanished for a moment and reappeared, examing the contents on a desk the other side of the room. The man with the sword dropped his blade, alarmed.

"Who are you?"

"Me? That's not important, no da. Who are you?"

"Why should I tell you?" The man was about twenty, very tall with dark hair. His grey eyes were wide with shock. "Stop touching my cousin's things!"

Chichiri looked at the young man. "Reiko's cousin? Then you can help me!"

"If you're one of Nakuto's minions and if you want me to help you get Reiko back here, then you're mistaken."

Chichiri walked towards him. "I'm not working for this Nakuto, no da. And why do I need your help to find Reiko when I already know where she is?"

"You know where my cousin is?" His eye's became bright. "Please, tell me where she is. I need to see her. I beg of you."

"Why should i trust you, no da. I don't even know your name."

"Please, I need to see my cousin. I need to know she's alright." The grey eyes begged. "I'm Ryota, only nephew of the Hokkan Emperor. Or was.."

"I see.. but you'll have to wait, no da. I need to stay here a while to find out about this Nakuto General."

"We can go now! I know all there is to know about Nakuto. Please, just take me to Reiko."

"Hasty fellow, no da." Chichiri leaned on his staff. "Very well then, let's go." The bedroom door flung open.

"Ryo," it was Satomu. "I've been looking for you." Satomu's eyes shifted to Chichiri. "A Suzaku Seishi! Here in Hokkan!"

"Didn't think I'd see you again, no da." Chichiri smiled. "After running away from us and all."

Satomu went red in the face. "Don't play with me, Konan crap. Guards!" About a dozen guards came pouring into the room. Ryota grabbed his sword from the ground and lashed out, making a couple of them fall upon the ground.

"Hey!" Ryo called out to Chichiri. "Grab that sword on the wall!" He pointed out to the wall above a bed.

Chichiri grabbed it. "C'mon! Let's go, no da."

"Go?! We gotta get through these shitheads first!"

"No need!" Chichiri did his vanishing act again, and suddenly appeared in front of Ryo, lifting up his hat, the two disappeared beneath it.

Satomu shook in anger. _Nakuto won't let this off easily_.

* * *

YAY! whoot. Chapter Seven. Savvy? haha. hmm, new character. Ryo! haha. yeahhhh. I was thinking of making him gay. But.. i dunno. can't make up my mind. Suggestions?


	8. A Reunion

**Disclaimer:** I do not own all the original Fushigi Yuugi characters. Yuu Watase does. I own Reiko and the rest of those unfamiliar beings. bah blah bah bah baaa.

**Author's Note:** I corrected my mistakes and I added in a bit more to make the story less confusing and all. I'm trying not to be able to raise questions about my story. So, that's why, I'm filling the gaps in. alrighty then. on to the show. or story.****

* * *

**Chapter Eight: A Reunion**

The sky was already tinted with orange and pink by the time Tasuki and Reiko made their way back to the palace. Reiko needed to change for the Festival. Her clothes that she had changed into earlier that morning was now no longer in it's pristine condition. It had hints of food stains and mud on it. The two of them had run around the city enjoying the preparations for the Festival.

"I'll be quick," Reiko told Tasukiwith a smile.

_I'm glad she's feeling better,_ Tasuki thought to himself. _I really couldn't stand to see her crying like that. Let's just hope nothing bad would happen tonight. She suffered enough already. Just for one night at least, let her be happy.._

"Gen-chan," Tasuki turned. "C'mon let's go."

Reiko was wearing pale purple kimono with a pale pink obi. Tasuki couldn't help but stare at her. _Damn, she's pretty. Wait, I better stop staring at her before she starts calling me pervert again_.

"To the Festival then." Tasuki led the way.

The city square was beautifully lit up with hundreds of lights. Stalls selling all sorts of things from toys to food were everywhere. Just like the last time I was here, ain't it. Tasuki thought.

"C'mon," Reiko pulled Tasuki towards a stall, "Two ringo-ame please." The stall owner passed her 2 candy covered apples. Reiko could only carry one between her bandaged fingers.

"Take the other one, Gen-chan. They're good really. I used to eat 'em all the time back home."

Tasuki hesitated, looking out for signs whether Reiko would start crying again on the mention of Hokkan. She didn't bite her lip, Tasuki gave a sigh of relief. He took the apple. He bit into the sweet snack.

"Goo' isn' it?" Reiko spoke with her mouth full of fruit.

"Don't talk with you mouth full, you might choke." Tasuki warned her. Reiko started gagging and choking.

"Reiko!" Tasuki panicked.

"Just kidding," Reiko laughed.

"Don't do that!" Tasuki's face flushed bright red.

"I was only kidding!"

"Well, it wasn't funny!"

"I won't die over an apple, you know."

"If you're not careful ya will."

The night sky was scattered with bright stars. For once, Reiko completely forgot about her worries and enjoyed herself in the city of Konan.

* * *

Ryo hit the ground. Something awfully heavy was on top of him. "Sorry bout the landing no da." 

"A MUTATED CHIPMUNK!" Chichiri knocked him on the head.

"Who are you calling mutated chipmunk, no da." He stood up. Ryo stretched his back.

"Where are we?"

"In the Konan Palace, no da."

"Konan?! How did we get from Hokkan to Konan so fast?"

"Can't explain right now. You gotta tell me everything you about Nakuto first."

"I want to see Reiko first."

"She's busy right now. You can see her when she comes back." Ryo drew his sword.

"Stop wasting my time. I want to see Reiko now." Chichiri distanced himself from Ryo.

"You'll see her soon." He assured him. "But first, I'll bring you to the Empress Houki."

"How do I know this isn't all a trick?"

"I'm a Suzaku Seishi remember? Satumo said so himself no da."

"How can I trust Satomu?"

_Boy, he's difficult_. Chichiri thought. "Alright. You asked how we got from Hokkan to Konan so fast? It's my magic, no da." Chichiri exposed his knee. "And this is my mark, no da"

_He IS a Suzaku warrior. I heard he was one of those protecting Reiko. Then.. I can trust him._ "Bring me to the Empress then."

* * *

The Empress sat on the throne. 

Ryo bowed. "Good evening, your highness."

"Good evening, and you are?"

"He's Ryota, Reiko's cousin, no da." Chichiri answered. "And he can tell us all he knows about Nakuto and his plans."

"I see," the Empress said. "I assume then, you are the nephew of the late Emperor of Hokkan?"

"Yes, your highness." "And can you tell me about Nakuto?" Empress Houki asked.

"I can see my cousin.. if I tell you right?"

Houki laughed. "Ryota, whether you tell me or not, I will let Reiko see you. You're not here to be interrogated. I am just doing Reiko a favour by finding out everything about General Nakuto."

Ryo blushed. "Well.. in that case.." Ryo stood straight. "General Nakuto took over the palace and killed my uncle and aunt. He didn't kill Reiko because he needed her to-" Ryo stopped.

"To?" Chichiri butted in.

"To fortell the future. He needed her to tell him how to take over Hokkan completely."

"She can See the future?" Empress Houki was amazed.

"Yes, she can. But her abilities are yet to be well developed. Right now, she cannot control her visions. She can See fragments of the past, present and future."

"But Nakuto already took over the palace and got rid of the Emperor. Isn't that enough?" Chichiri asked.

"You don't understand. Nakuto wants complete power over the lands and the people. The Imperial Family was very loved and looked up to. Even though Nakuto got rid of the Emperor, the people's loyalty to them is still strong. Nakuto is looking for a way to make this loyalty falter. He's determined too. He already made some of our own people turn against the Family. He believes he can make all the people be loyal to only him. But he hasn't found a way. The Hokkan people still truly believe that Reiko is alive and can save them from Nakuto. They still have hope."

* * *

Reiko stood still. "Reiko, what is it?" Tasuki's voice was but a distant echo. 

..::..::..::..::..::..

The dark haired man bowed. Empress Houki asks who he is. Chichiri answers "Ryota.."

..::..::..::..::..::..

"Reiko!" Tasuki snapped his fingers in front of her eyes. She blinked. "Gen-chan! Hurry! Back to the palace! He's here! Hurry Gen-chan!" Reiko started running towards the palace grounds. Tasuki chased after her.

* * *

The doors opened and Reiko came running in. 

"Ry-oh!" She panted. Ryo turned. "Reiko!" he opened his arms. Reiko ran towards him and embraced. "I thought I'd never see you again! Where were you? I thought I had lost you too."

"I'm sorry.. I got caught up in some... business. And it wasn't easy to get into the palace anymore you know,"

Tasuki stood at doorway. _Who's this guy?_ Chichiri suddenly appeared next to him. Tasuki fell in shock.

"CAN YOU NOT SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!" Tasuki looked back at Reiko and the stranger. _Who does he think he is? Holding her like that._

"Don't worry, no da." Chichiri said reassuringly. "He's not what you think he is."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Tasuki snapped at Chichiri. He looked back at Reiko. The man bent down to kiss her forehead. Tasuki went flaming red in the face. He reached back for his tessen. "Why that-"

Chichiri stopped him. "I told you he's not what you think he is, no da. He's Reiko's cousin."

Tasuki whistled and put his tessen behind his back. "Yeah, I knew that." He and Chichiri walked towards them.

"Gen-chan!" Reiko said, beaming. "This is my cousin, Ryota. But you can call him Ryo." She turned to her cousin.

"Ryo, this is Gen-chan. No, Genrou. Or Tasuki. Or, yeah, Tasuki's fine. He's the one who helped me get here Ryo. We really owe him alot. Without him I would probably be trimming Nakuto's nails."

Tasuki blushed. "So you're the who kicked Satomu's sorry ass," Ryo's grey eyes closed. "We are in debt to you." He bowed.

"Hey hey! No bowing!" Tasuki went even more red in the face.

Chichiri, Ryo, Reiko and even the Empress laughed.

"What? What?" Tasuki glanced at each of them in turns, not exactly knowing what was so funny.

"Oh yeah," Ryo was suddenly serious again. "I brought something back for you, Reiko." He reached out from his back a long sword.

"The Hokkan Imperial Katana!" Reiko reached out for it. Ryo noticed her bandages. He held the sword back.

"What happened to your arms?"

"Oh, this. I broke my left when i fell off the horse."

"What horse?"

"Gen-chan's horse."

"WHAT?" Ryo drew his sword and pointed it at Tasuki.

"Ryo! It was an accident. Satomu and his men made the horse go crazy. It isn't Gen-chan's fault." Ryo withdrew his sword.

Tasuki glared at him. _I thought he was in debt to me. Tsk, stupid git._

"And Satomu stepped on my right hand. So that's why it's in bandag-"

"I'll KILL Satomu!"

"Ryo! Control yourself." Reiko put her right hand on her hip. Her left was still immobile. "Stop being so violent with that sword. Or else I'll tell Aunty."

Chichiri, Tasuki and Houki all sweat dropped.

"You know how she doesn't like it when you lash out at people like that." Reiko continued.

"Alright alright!" Ryo gave in. "Don't tell my mother!"

Tasuki tried to keep his laughter in. "Momma's boy." he muttered.

"What was that?!" Ryo glared at Tasuki.

"Nothing nothing." Tasuki put his hands in his pockets. "Momma's boy" he coughed.

"GRRRR." Ryo put his hand on the sword handle. Reiko shook her head.

"Cousin, you should learn to control that temper of yours."

Tasuki starts prancing around shouting "Momma's boy" at the top of his lungs. All Ryo could do was tighten his grip on his sword. Chichiri and Houki just watched the three act like little children.

* * *

Ta Dahhhhhhh! tried adding a teensy bit of humour, but I guess i'm pretty hopeless at that. Oh well. Hope this chapter was alright. reviews? 


	9. Conflict

Author: I realised that I have made a number of mistakes in the past couple of chapters. I kept spelling out Satumo, when actually, it's Satomu. Sorry about that. I won't be changing it though. Maybe when I'm done with this whole thing i'll go through it, correct it and post it up properly. Sorry for all the grammatical errors too. My bad again. I didn't see it. And I, myself, got confused over Satumo and Satomu. hahaha. yeah well, It's Satomu. Sorry again.

**Chapter Nine: Conflict**

Empress Houki brought them to a room with a long table. The Empress seated herself at the head and gestured to the rest to take a seat.

"I have brought you all here, to discuss what we are going to do about Nakuto." She said in a grave tone. "General Nakuto is not only destroying Hokkan, but he is also threatening Konan. As a neighbouring country, I have to be cautious of him."

"Then what're we waiting for? Let's get going to Hokkan and I'll burn that ass to death." Tasuki stood.

"Sit down, you moron," Ryo sat with his arms crossed and his right ankle over his left knee. "Nakuto isn't just any ass. You ever heard of Sorcerers?"

"You're sitting next to one," Tasuki glared. "Moron."

Chichiri, who was sitting next to Ryo, chose to say nothing.

Ryo ignored Tasuki. "Nakuto isn't so easy to defeat. Now that he knows about the two of you, he'll be beefing up security. You can't just go waltzing into Hokkan anymore."

Chichiri nodded in agreement.

"We'll just have to try. See what happens, and we don't do it again." Tasuki suggested.

"Can't, no da. Too dangerous. who knows what Nakuto has planned out, no da."

"I was thinking.. No, no. We can't do that. 'Cos she can't.. so we can't.. we could try.. but it'll be hard.. not easy.. no harm trying though, but.. nahhh, can't.." Ryo was talking to himself.

All of them sweat dropped as Ryo argued with him self. Reiko knocked him on the head. "Who can't what??"

"OWW!" Ryo rubbed his head. "Nothing."

"Tell me, or else." Reiko gave him a menacing stare.

"Alright alright!" Ryo crouched away in fear. The Empress, Chichiri and Tasuki sweat dropped. "I was just thinking if you can See what Nakuto's up to. But you can't, 'cos you can't control your visions. So it's out of the question."

"Oh." Reiko backed off.

"Then we have no choice but to go _waltzing_ into Hokkan now do we?" Tasuki brought his suggestion up again.

Chichiri knocked Tasuki on his head with his staff. "Have you been listening? I said it is too dangerous, no da."

"Then what are we supposed to do? Sit around and wait for Nakuto to come tell us his plans? If that's what yer thinking then call me when he comes, 'cos I'll be back at Leikaku rotting my ass off." Tasuki started for the door.

"Wait," Reiko stopped him. "I can try to See. I'll do everything I can. Then you wouldn't have to waltz to Hokkan, and you wouldn't need to rot your ass off at Mount Leikaku. You could stay here with me and help me See."

Ryo looked at his cousin. _She's different, _Ryo thought. _She's different cos of this Tasuki._

Tasuki didn't know what to say to her. Reiko wanted him to stay with her. She didn't want him to go.

"How can I help you..?" Tasuki asked her.

"I don't know. We can try everything there is. We've got to. I don't want you to go to Hokkan and get hurt, so I can learn to See. It's safer." Reiko said.

"I may know a way," Chichiri sat, tapping his chin. "Taiitsu-kun will know a way."

"Taiitsu-kun?" Reiko asked.

"Yeah, Taiitsu-kun. At Mount Taikyoku, no da."

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" Reiko asked excitedly.

"We should wait until tomorrow," Chichiri said calmly. "It's late, no da. You need rest, princess."

"But Chichiri!"

"Tomorrow, Princess. I promise I'll bring you to Taiitsu-kun."

Reiko was so overjoyed she hugged Chichiri. "Thank you!" Chichiri laughed weakly and avoided looking at Tasuki. "Okok, there's no need for hugs, no da." He gently pushed her away.

"Tasuki! Ryo! I can learn to control my visions! Then we could kick Nakuto's fat ass!"

"Empress! When this is all over, you can come visit me in Hokkan! I'm sure everyone will welcome you!"

The Empress Houki smiled at Reiko's new sense of hope. _All is not lost,_ she thought.

* * *

Tasuki had offered to help Reiko carry the sword back to her room. Ryo had gone to the bathing house so there wasn't any problem. 

"This your sword?" Tasuki asked casually.

"It's my family heirloom. But father always kept it on my bedroom wall."

Tasuki was expecting her to bite her lip and cry again. But she had not. Tasuki was surprised at her new attitude, she had changed so much in the span of a couple of days.

"Ya know how to use it?"

"Not really. I only tried using swords a few times. Princesses aren't taught to fight you know."

"But would you want to learn to use it?"

"Yeah, sure. But I can't right now, can I? With my broken arm and all."

"I could wait til it's healed. Anyways, I think Taiitsu-kun could help speed up the healing."

"What do you mean you'll wait til it's healed? Are you gonna teach me?"

Tasuki blushed. He hated blushing. He had been blushing so much ever since he met Reiko. "Yeah, I mean if you want to."

"I'd love to." Reiko took the Katana under her arm and kissed him on his cheek before entering her room. Tasuki couldn't help but blush again. For ages he stood outside her door, touching his cheek. A stone hit his head.

"What the-" Tasuki turned. Ryo was sitting on the railing, throwing a small stone up, then catching it.

"What was that for?" Tasuki rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't know," Ryo shrugged. "I just felt like it."

"Felt like it??" Tasuki began to boil. "If you weren't Reiko's cousin you'd be burnt to the crisp right now." He started to walk away.

"Burn me. It won't make a difference to Reiko anyway," Ryo jumped down from the railing and dropped the stone on the grass. "She's got fang-boy."

Tasuki stood and watched the tall figure walk away, not knowing what to say.

* * *

Alrightyyyy then. Chapter nine. I was kinda struck with writer's block halfway.. so it took me longer to finish this chapter. I'm not too good with mushy stuff and all. But this should do right? haha. Conflict between Tasuki and Ryo.. yeah. Pretty amusing actually, the way they have squabbles with each other, if i say so myself. hahahah. anyways.. i'll update as soon as i can. reviews please!

p.s. i decided someone else should be gay. -winks-


	10. Fragments of his Childhood

**Disclaimer:** I do not, go one last time, own Yuu Watase's characters from Fushigi Yuugi. I own Reiko, Ryo and the rest though. yeah.

**Author's Note: **Added in a bit of stuff. Hope it makes this chapter better. Yep. Happy Reading.

****

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Fragments of his Childhood.**

Ryo's solitary shadow stood beneath the tree. The water sparkled under the moonlight. His arms crossed, Ryo watched the stars. He was thinking about Reiko, and this Tasuki.

:::::::::::::::::::

The young girl, only five, sat hunched over a small bundle, continuously rubbing her already red eyes. The rug was stained with her tears. Her dark hair fell loosely over her porcelain face.

"Why are you crying Reiko?" The grey-eyed boy, twice as old as she was, put his arm around her shoulders. His hair just as dark as hers.

"R-ryo," she refused to look at him.

"I broke father's gift.. the one I bought for his birthday.. It's in pieces cousin... and the woman said it was the last one.."

Ryo looked at the bundle on the ground. The object was wrapped in layers of silk. Layer by layer, he uncovered the object. But what he found was far from pieces. It was a perfectly carved jade figurine of a turtle. Ryo lifted it to her face.

"Look cousin, it isn't in pieces. Why did you say that?"

"I saw it Ryo. I did." Her sobbing grew louder. "I was about to walk into Father's room to give it to him, but my foot got caught under the rug and I dropped it. It broke Ryo, it broke.."

"Reiko, it isn't broken," the boy tried to tell her.

"But i'm gonna break it Ryo! I will.. I don't want to break it Ryo.."

"Reiko, you won't." The grey eyed boy helped the girl stand up as he held the gift. "I'll go with you to give it to Uncle."

The two children walked hand in hand to the room. The boy handed the jade figurine to the girl as they entered the room. The man in the room greeted them and smiled warmly. The girl watched her every step, with the gift tightly in her hand. As she passed over the rug, she halted for a moment as her eyes went blank, then she blinked and she beamed, sure that she can't break the gift anymore. She ran towards her father. She stepped on her dress. The boy ran to her. He held her before she fell right down on the ground, and at the same moment, he reached out for the jade piece. It landed safely onto his palm. The boy put on a troubled face. How did the girl know she would fall? The girl smiled at him, her brown eyes bright.

"I knew you'd save it," the girl hugged the boy. "I knew you would, I saw it just before i ran to father. Then I knew everything would be alright." The boy understood then. The girl will always need him, and he would always be there for the girl.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ryo hung his head. "It's different now." Reiko had always cried over many of her visions. Ryo knew she hated them. Before all that had happened, before this Tasuki, Reiko would have given up anything to get rid of her visions. Now, she'd do anything to increase her ability. _"I can try to See. I'll do everything I can. Then you wouldn't have to waltz to Hokkan, and you wouldn't need to rot your ass off at Mount Leikaku. You could stay here with me and help me See."_ Reiko's voice echoed in his mind. Even her voice, what used to be a young girl's voice, sheltered and inexperienced, unknowing and very much child-like, had now seemed to be a young woman's matured voice, strong and determined, no longer the same voice he used to hear before all this. Before Tasuki entered her life. _"How can I help you?"_ he asks. _"I don't know. We can try everything there is. We've got to. I don't want you to go to Hokkan and get hurt, so I can learn to See. It's safer."_ The unfamiliar voice replies. What is this voice?

Ryo was unable to answer his own question.

Suddenly, a terrible dread came over him.

"Reiko," he turned and ran back.

* * *

Tasuki walked about in the palace grounds.

_What did he mean? _Tasuki thought. _Saying that Reiko didn't need him anymore? Didn't he see the joy, the relief in her eyes? He brought that back to her. Of course she needed him._

Tasuki couldn't think things through properly. A feeling of dread filled him and the first thing that came to his mind was Reiko. He ran as quickly as he could back to her room.

* * *

Ok.. just added a teensy bit of something. Hope it's alright. I'm still not continuing after this though. I am still greatly upset that I haven't gotten any reviews for this. WAHHHHH! hahahaha. i'm psycho, someone save me. ahh well. Guess i'll only continue when I get more reviews.


	11. Hokkan Imperial Militants

**Disclaimer:** I do not own several characters in this Fic. (such a Tasuki and Chichiri) Yuu Watase does. The rest (Reiko, Ryo and such) is technically my own, so like I said, hands, paws and fins off. Thank you.

**Author's Note:** Ok, so I was disheartened at the pathetic number of reviews (one and only one) but, this isn't what it's about right? hahaha. yeah, so I'm back, whether anybody reads this, or whether anybody reviews it, cos I'm in a good mood. It's got something to do with exam grades. hahaha! Heck, just enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Hokkan Imperial Militants**

Reiko lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. Everything started to turn out for the better.

_There is some hope left afterall, _Reiko smiled to herself. _With Ryo here, Empress Houki's help, Chichiri and his idea on going to Mount Taikyoku, and Tasuki too._

As she was about to fall asleep, a dark face appeared in front of her. She opened her mouth to scream but the intruder's hand stopped her. The dark figure then tied a piece of cloth around her mouth. He carried her over his shoulder. Reiko kicked and squirmed, but the intruder didn't budge. He made his way towards the door.

* * *

Tasuki ran. _Something's wrong, I know it._

As he ran around the corner to Reiko's door, he came face to face with a panting Ryo. Both of them grabbed onto the door handle.

"What are you doing here?" Each one demanded the other. They glared at each other.

"What are you doing at Reiko's room at this time of the night?" Ryo snapped.

"What's it gotta do with you?" Tasuki answered him with a question.

The doors kicked open and the two (turned SD) got hit in the faces and fell flat on their backs. The figure in black didn't notice them and stepped over the railing casually and stepped off onto the ground.

"Hey! Where're ya taking Reiko!" Tasuki grabbed his tessen and started to stand. He was about to shout the incantation when Ryo stood and stepped on his face. (This was done in SD style. lol)

"Oops," Ryo acted innocent, "Didn't see you there, fang-boy." He drew his sword at the figure clad in black. "We could do this the easy way if you want to. Just let the Princess go and we'll forget anything happened.

"Tsk," Tasuki clicked his tongue. "What do you think this is? Some Action/Drama film?" He stood up with the tessen in his hand. "LEKKA SHIN'EN!!" A swirl of fire erupted from the fan towards the black figure. The intruder jumped out of the way easily.

"Great shot, fang-boy," Ryo said sarcastically. Holding the sword with both hands, Ryo charged at the intruder. The black figure swiftly held Reiko in front of him. Reiko squeaked and shut her eyes as Ryo came running towards them.

Ryo, fortunately, was able to stop in time before cutting through his own cousin.

"You almost killed her you moron!" Tasuki shouted.

"Unlike you, I've got superb reflexes," Ryo kept his eyes on the intruder. "Moron" he added.

Tasuki and Ryo stood before the intruder with their weapons at hand. They couldn't attack, not with Reiko in the way.

"Gentlemen," the man clad in black had a young voice. "Sorry to spoil your fun, but I can't stay long. Can't keep the Princess up all night now, can we?" As he turned something shiny hit him in the face. He fell, along with Reiko still squirming.

"Princess, you alright?" Chichiri's full body appeared and he looked thoughtfully at the unconcious man. "He should be out cold for a while, no da." Chichiri helped Reiko up. He then took the intruder's black hood off. It revealed a boy's face, not more than 16. He had a band around his forehead with the Hokkan Imperial Mark on it.

"Chichiri," Reiko pointed to his head. "It's the Imperial Mark."

"No doubt, no da. But who is he?"

Tasuki and Ryo walked over to see his face. Chichiri stood and pulled their ears.

"We need to talk, no da." Chichiri sounded more like an old nagging grandma. "If not for me, we would have lost Reiko. With the two of you fooling around, it would have been more than easy for this boy to escape, no da."

"But he started it!" The two men pointed at each other. Chichiri tugged at their ears.

"No buts," Chichiri let go. Reiko sweat dropped. "Tasuki, bring this stranger to the dungeons. Ryo, go find the Cheif Guard and tell him to be on the lookout for more intruders." They went off obediently.

Chichiri walked Reiko back to her room. "Princess, don't worry about anything. You need your rest, so go to sleep. I'll be outside your room guarding." Reiko nodded. She was too tired to say anything.

* * *

The young man woke up to see himself behind bars. Outside his cell, slept a red-haired man snoring noisily against the wall. He walked over to the bars and started banging on them. 

"LET ME OUT!" he shouted.

The red-haired man woke up startled. He scratched his head. "Do ya have to shout so loudly this early in the mornin'?"

"LET ME OUT!" he shouted again.

"Why should I? Afterall, you DID try to kidnap the Princess. That definately doesn't give you a ticket outta here, does it?" Tasuki crossed his arms and hung his head. He started snoring immediatly.

"I SAID LET ME OUT!" Tasuki looked at the prisoner irritably. "WE DON'T NEED FOREIGN INTERVENTION! HOKKAN CAN HELP HERSELF! THE PRINCESS DOES NOT NEED SUZAKU WARRIORS TO HELP HER!"

"So what're you saying?" Tasuki still did not move from his spot. "That your attempt to kidnap the Princess is all for a good cause, huh?" Tasuki hung his head again. "Go to sleep, kid. It's not even dawn yet."

"LET ME OUT NOW!" he banged harder.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! STOP SHOUTING!" Tasuki stood, losing his patience. "What's your name."

"HOKKAN DOES NOT ANSWER TO OUTSIDERS."

"You wanna shout? Fine with me," Tasuki walked over towards him. "YOU'RE IN KONAN YOU IDIOT, NOT IN HOKKAN, SO WHEN I ASK YOU SOMETHING, YOU ANSWER."

The prisoner spat at him. Tasuki grabbed his tessen and lifted his hand. Someone gripped on his wrist. "Wrong move, fang-boy." It was Ryo. "This boy could prove useful, you know."

"GRRR" Tasuki shook with anger. Ryo ignored him.

"So," Ryo spoke to the prisoner. "What is a young Hokkan boy doing all the way here, at Konan?"

"Why should I answer that."

"Shouldn't men of the same people be at least on nodding terms with each other? Surely you could answer Ryota Takahashi, only nephew of the late Hokkan Emperor and cousin of the Princess Reiko?"

The boy, realising who he was talking to, turned red with embarrasment and knelt on his knee. "I'm sorry, Master Ryota, I didn't know it was you."

"Stand up boy, tell me who you are, and why you tried to kidnap Reiko."

The boy hesitated. "I'm... I'm Kaishi of the Hokkan Imperial Militants, sir. I didn't mean to hurt the Princess or anything, Sir. I just wanted to bring her back. Hokkan needs her."

"You could have just asked politely instead of sneaking in the night you know."

"Hokkan does not wish to have outsiders poking into our business sir."

"And who's to speak on behalf of Hokkan, boy? As I know, the Imperial Family no longer rules Hokkan."

"N-no sir. I didn't mean it in that way. I meant the people of Hokkan sir. Most of us do not want any foreign intervention. We can save our own country. We do not need to depend on others sir."

"Well, it's been several months, kid. Nothing's improving. It doesn't show me that Hokkan is strong enough."

"That's because we need the Princess, sir. The people would not believe us that the Princess is alive if they don't see her. They are losing hope, sir. We need the Princess."

"It's too dangerous for her to go back, Kaishi. You know that."

"But we could protect her sir. There are many in Hokkan who would die for her."

"So I'm not the only one, huh." Tasuki muttered to himself. Ryo didn't take notice of him.

"I'm sorry Kaishi, but the Princess has other plans." Ryo told him then walked off. Tasuki sat back down at his original spot.

"So, you'd die for Reiko, huh?" Tasuki asked him.

"Yes." Kaishi replied him briefly and he too, sat down in his cell. _Looks like I'm not getting out of here any time soon._

* * *

YAY! Chapter 11. I couldn't keep myself away from FanFic.net. oooh well. anyways, I've drawn up pieces. One with all the major characters (including Tasuki, oooh!) and one on Ryo's recollection of his childhood with Reiko. It's a pretty picture i must say. no color though. not yet? I've yet to improve my coloring skills. Why am I mentioning this anyway? It's not like i could post it up some where cos I don't have a freaking scanner! =X maybe if i get a hold of one I'd post it up and you ppl could take a look? haha. Like you'd want to.


	12. Sunrise

**Disclaimer:** I do not whatsoever own the Fushigi Yuugi characters. They are owned by Yuu Watase. I do own Reiko and the rest, so I'd really appreciate it if nobody comes along and takes them for themselves, thank you very much.

**Author's Note:** I'm back! haha. As if I've been gone long. yeah, I'm still in a good mood. Same reason as the last really. Something to do with exam grades. Yep. Anyways, 2 new reviews! =)

**

* * *

****Chapter Twelve: Sunrise**

The sun had not fully risen yet. The sky was of a bluish purple hue and every now and then Reiko could hear a distant birdsong. She propped herself up with her right arm. Her dislocated arm had healed more now, but her broken fingers would take more time. She got out of bed and changed. Then she softly opened the door. Chichiri was sound asleep with his back against the wall. Reiko tip-toed off, not wanting to wake him up_. He needs his rest too_, Reiko thought.

Reiko made her way to the gardens. It wasn't bright yet, the air was cool. As she walked on the grass, the dew fell off smoothly. She stood before the pond. The water was still and calm. Reiko closed her eyes and lifted her face to the sky. She took a deep breath. This was one of the few moments in which she could be by herself and relax. The past months of her life had been taxing on her. She opened her eyes and noticed someone watching her. She turned her head and saw a young boy standing by a tree, watching her.

"Good morning," Reiko greeted him warmly. "I didn't see you there."

The boy bowed his head for a moment. "Good morning, Princess."

"Does everyone out here know who I am already?" Reiko smiled. "Just call me Reiko. And what may your name be?"

"Boushin," he replied.

"Boushin," Reiko said thoughtfully. "You live here in the palace?"

"Yes, Reiko-chan."

"Reiko-chan?" Reko laughed. "Reiko's fine, please, I can make do without all the formalities."

"Yes, uh, Reiko."

"So, why do you live here in the palace?" Reiko asked, not knowing who Boushin really was.

"It is my home," Boushin said, clearly trying not to laugh. "I've lived here all my life." He stiffled his laughter. "My mother afterall, is the Empress Houki."

Reiko went red. She bowed to him immediatly. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were the heir to the throne."

Boushin walked to her. "It is alright, Reiko-chan. I can do without the formalities too." His young face looked up at her.

"But I've never seen you before up til now since I arrived here." Reiko straightened up.

"You've only been here a few days, Rei-chan." Boushin started to get used to calling her that.

Reiko nodded in agreement. "What are you doing up so early? Wouldn't the Empress mind?"

"Mother has become accustomed to my habits, besides, I like to watch the sunrise."

Reiko looked towards the sky. It was no longer the same color as before. It had turned a lighter shade of blue and the sun's rays came down upon the water.

"You come here every morning just to watch the sunrise?"

"Yeah, it's really kind of relaxing. I find it a good way to start my day."

Reiko was amazed by the way this boy spoke. He was still very young, but he spoke with a sense of maturity and wisdom. His hair came down upon his shoulders and over his eyes. The two stood in silence beneath the sunrise.

* * *

Chichiri woke with a start. Reiko's room door was ajar. He scrambled to look in. Her bed was empty. "Reiko?" The sun was already up. He cursed himself for waking late and went off to look for Reiko. He searched for her ki and felt nothing wrong. _In fact,_ he thought, _her ki feels very peaceful._

Chichiri tried to locate her. He walked into the dining room to see Reiko and Boushin talking and laughing with food in their mouths.

"Princess! You're up so early!" Chichiri was surprised at the comfortable atmosphere. The two were getting along with each other exceptionally well, considering that they had only met. Chichiri was sure Reiko had not met Boushin before this morning.

"Yeah Chichiri! You should too! Have you ever seen the sunrise out in the gardens?" Reiko's voice was cheerful. "Boushin and I watched it together."

"It was Rei-chan's first time seeing the sun rise here in Konan." Boushin bit into a bun.

"C'mon Chichiri, have breakfast with us," Reiko invited him.

"Thank you, Reiko," he declined her offer with a wave of his hand. "I'll eat later with Tasuki, no da. I'll go get him from the dungeons no da."

"The dungeons?" Reiko asked.

"He stayed there the whole night to guard last night's intruder, no da."

"Oh," Reiko remembered the boy's face and the band around his head. "Then Gen-chan must be hungry then."

"I'll be quick, no da." Chichiri left the room. The dungeons were some way off from the Imperial Quarters, but Chichiri decided to go there on foot. He needed some time to think of the past night's events.

_Reiko almost would have been kidnapped if not for me. Tasuki and Ryo can't work together. They can't get along. All because of one person. Reiko. I can see the conflict between them. Both want Reiko. Both of them have a strong bond to her. There's a deep rift between Tasuki and Ryo. But I can't close this rift. This doesn't involve me. They must learn to overcome their differences by themselves if they really want to help Reiko._

Chichiri walked down the flight of steps. Tasuki was heavily snoring at one side of the room, and the prisoner sat with his chin to his chest at a corner of his cell. Chichiri shook Tasuki's shoulder.

"Wake up, no da." Tasuki just groaned and brushed Chichiri's hand away.

"The sun's up and Reiko's having breakfast with Boushin right now."

Tasuki instantly stood. He yawned and stretched his arms. "Well, this isn't the most comfortable place, but I managed to sleep enough. Time for breakfast then!" He made his way up the stairs. Chichiri shook his head and followed.

The prisoner's head lifted up as the sounds of footsteps disappeared. "Finally they're gone." Kaishi walked over to the bars and held his hands before them. He muttered something in audible and the cell door opened. "That magician should have put a spell over this." Kaishi shook his head. "Disappointing." He too, walked up the flight of stairs.

Chichiri halted. He felt something. _It's like someone just used magic. _"Tasuki, behind this wall, quick, no da." With their backs against the wall, Chichiri looked beyond the corner. The prisoner emerged from the dungeon entrance. "Tasuki, it's the boy, he's out no da."

The two Suzaku Warriors stepped out of their hiding place.

"GOOD MORNING KAISHI!" Tasuki shouted. Chichiri smacked him on the head. _He's a prisoner and Tasuki greets him in such an uncivilised manner?_

The boy's face was shocked. He wanted to make a run for it.

"GOING OFF SO EARLY KID? DON'T YA WANNA SEE THE PRINCESS FIRST? OH WAIT, BAD IDEA, CAN'T HAVE YOU AROUND HER HUH? DON'T WANTCHA TO TRY TA KIDNAP HER AGAIN, DO WE?" Tasuki shouted again. _What's up with him? _Chichiri couldn't understand what his friend was trying to do. "Will you stop shouting, no da?"

"Sorry, Chichiri. We communicate best this way." Tasuki walked over to the boy. Kaishi stood rooted to the ground.

"Don't come near me," Kaishi put his fists up. Tasuki only laughed.

"Have breakfast with us first before going back to Hokkan. It's a long way there." Tasuki talked to the boy like a good friend. Chichiri was dumbfounded.

"I know ya won't hurt Reiko, so why not have breakfast with us?"

Kaishi put his hands down. His stomach rumbled. "How do I know you're not just trying to poison me or something?"

"He won't" Ryo's voice answered.

"Master Ryota," Kaishi bowed.

"Good morning Kaishi. I guarantee you will walk out of Konan alive and well as long as you eat with me. I might just as well since I was disrupted of my sleep." Ryo glared at Tasuki.

"Yes, sir."

Tasuki snorted. _Who does he think he is? S'not like he owns this place._

The four men made their way to the dining room.

* * *

That's all for today. I'm tired! Sorry I couldn't end this chapter on a more exciting note. I've been on this since 3 hours ago. My brain just isn't working like it did a few days ago. Haha.

**J: **I don't know either! wahahaha. kidding kidding. Well glad you like my fic.

**AzureAngelVenus: **I like it too! lol. Of course I have to update this often! haha. I've got to type it all down before my ideas get lost in my head somewhere. hahahaha. Hope you liked this chapter. Though it isn't much really. =P


	13. Fate and Destiny

**Disclaimer: **I'm not the genius Yuu Watase. =)

**Author's Note:** Sorry I haven't updated as quick as I used to. I'm now just really out of ideas of how to go on. I mean interesting and exciting ideas. The last chapter wasn't really even finished I just cut it off there, and it was pretty much nothing too, just a teensy bit to intro Kaishi and Boushin. This chapter will have more to it though, so enjoy. =D

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Fate and Destiny**

Ryo, Tasuki, Chichiri and Kaishi walked into the dining room. By that time, Reiko and Boushin were already done with their breakfast.

"What took you guys so long?" Reiko said amidst the empty plates.

"Sorry, we got a bit held up, no da" Reiko recognized the boy with the band on his head. The boy noticed she was looking at him and he immediatly went to her and knelt on his knee.

"Princess Reiko," he bowed his head. "I am truly sorry for what I had done last night. I didn't mean to frighten you, I had to do it Princess. For our country." Reiko was speechless.

"Kaishi," Ryo interjected. "Have your breakfast while I explain to the Princess."

The four men took their seats. Reiko and Boushin listened intently to Ryo. Ryo explained to her the plight of her people, of their losing hope, of their need for the presence of the Princess. Kaishi, Tasuki and Chichiri ate, but their attention was towards Ryo.

"But I can't go back," Reiko said.

"I know that," Ryo told her. "That's why I told Kaishi you can't because you've got other plans. You're still going to Mount Taikyoku right?"

"Yes, of course I am."

"Well, then since we all have already eaten our breakfast, we can go before noon." The others had already finished eating by the time Ryo had finished his story.

All of them were quite surprised by Ryo's eagerness.

"Master Ryo," Kaishi looked down. "May I... I mean if you would allow it... may I, could I go with the Princess? Since I can't bring her back to Hokkan, as you wished, I might be of help here with her."

"I thought you'd never ask. I need somebody to come along who knows the current news in Hokkan. But tell me, boy, were you sent here, or was your coming here of your own accord?"

Kaishi looked into the grey eyes. "The Captain sent me, Sir. I'm his right-hand man within the Militants, Sir."

"But you're just a boy."

"Age has no effect on my reliability and skill, Sir, no offence though."

Ryo nodded. "However, this whole business is very risky Kaishi, why didn't you stay home and take care of your family?"

"I have no family, Sir. My parents were involved with the Militants. They were killed when Nakuto caught them doing their duty. I have no brothers or sisters."

"So the Captain took you in?"

"Yes, Sir"

"May I ask something no da?" Chichiri said behind his smiling mask. "I felt you use magic to free yourself from the cell. How did you learn it?"

"Monks are not the only ones who have access to the Magic Arts. Any commoner in Hokkan can learn Magic."

"Kaishi," Chichiri said. "We both know Magic isn't something any other person can learn, no da. It requires more than just words and flicks of the hands. It took me 3 years to be who I am now."

"I don't mean to be disrespectful, but my business is my own." Chichiri kept quiet. The boy would not tell him anything. For a minute or two everyone else too was silent.

"So," Reiko broke the silence. "Ryo, I don't think you've met Empress' Houki's son Boushin."

"Good morning," Ryo gave a small nod.

"Good morning," Boushin replied cheerfully. "May I know when you all will be back from Mount Taikyoku?"

"We're not sure, no da." Chichiri told the Empress' son. "It all depends on Taiitsu-kun."

"Taiitsu-kun?" Boushin thought for a moment. "Is she that ugly old woman who looks more like a decaying bulldog? Mother told me about her."

Tasuki chuckled. Reiko giggled. Ryo and Kaishi were amused with Boushin's description. Chichiri just crossed his arms. "Sire, I do not deny she needs a facelift, but that was harsh, no da."

Boushin's face went pink. "I didn't mean to. I'm sorry. It's just that mother described her like that."

Tasuki and Reiko laughed hilariously.

* * *

Reiko, Tasuki, Chichiri, Ryo and Kaishi prepared to go to Mount Taikyoku. They said their goodbyes to the Empress and Boushin. 

"You'll be back, right Rei-chan?" Boushin pleaded Reiko.

"Of course I will," Reiko hugged him. "Then when this is all over, I'll bring you over to Hokkan. We could watch the sunrise together."

Boushin nodded. "See you soon,"

"Very soon. I promise I won't take too long." Reiko smiled.

"Alright then," Chichiri motioned for them to come near him. "Hold on, it may get a bit bumpy, no da." Reiko shut her eyes. She felt a sudden rush of wind, then it died down to a small breeze. She opened her eyes and screamed.

Taiitsu-kun looked at her, irritated. "Don't tell me, what is it this time? A mutated chihuahua?"

"IT'S A DECOMPOSING BULLDOG!!" Reiko covered her eyes.

"Close enough," Taiitsu-kun told herself. "Chichiri, nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too, no da."

"Tasuki," Taiitsu-kun floated towards the bandit. He shifted backwards a little, feeling uncomfortable just looking at Taiitsu-kun. "I see you haven't done anything with those teeth of yours." Just then, huge bubbles appeared and little green-haired girls popped out from them.

"We could fix it!" They all exclaimed. As they crowded around Tasuki's mouth, he sent them flying off in an instant.

"They never learn do they." Tasuki said casually. Reiko found it a bit disturbing.

Taiitsu-kun then went on to Ryo and Kaishi.

"Ryota, lay off fang-boy a little. He's not as bad as you think." Ryo looked at her, puzzled. _How did she know?_

"Kaishi... I know you." Taiitsu-kun looked at him gravely. "Choose your allies carefully, boy." Kaishi did not understand what she meant.

She then went back to Reiko. "Have you recovered from the shock, Princess? Or do you need time to get over it?"

"No. I mean yes, no no, yes." Reiko shook and nodded her head.

"Get a hold of yourself, girl!" Taiitsu-kun said impatiently. "The world isn't overrun with beautiful people." Reiko stood, still shocked.

"Let's move on, shall we?" Taiitsu-kun lead the five into a room. "As I understand, you have come here to seek my help."

"Y-yes," Reiko stammered. "I-i need your help. I want to be able to control m-my visions."

"I see. But you do understand that this isn't something that can be done overnight. It requires hard work and perseverance."

"Yes yes, of course. I'll do anything, anything at all." Reiko said, spreading her arms in excitement. A pain went up her elbow and she bit her lip to stop herself from crying out.

"We'll have to do something about that first," Taiitsu-kun looked at her bandages. "Nyan nyan!" The same little girls came running into the room.

"Gotta fix her elbow! Gotta fix her fingers too! Oooh, her fingers are in pieces!" Reiko winced in pain as the green haired girls tended to her injuries. "It'll heal faster like this! We fixed them!"

"Thank you Nyan nyan, you may go now." Taiitsu-kun instructed them.

"We'll fix your face too, Taiitsu-kun!" The little girls went flying through the roof. Reiko found this disturbing too.

"Let's carry on," Taiitsu-kun continued. "I can help you with your powers, but I would require your full devotion and determination. Learning to control your visions does not solely result from me, it would need to come from within yourself."

"As the Princess of Hokkan," Reiko nodded. "I will do it."

* * *

Reiko lost count of the days she spent at Mount Taikyoku. Her days were spent meditating and trying to concetrate on centering her thoughts on others. Taiitsu-kun had chosen Ryo as her first guinea pig. Ryo was very close to Reiko, so any insight into his life did not matter much. He was made to think of a certain event in his childhood. Reiko tried and tried but her efforts were fruitless. 

"I can't do it!" Reiko almost gave up.

"Reiko, you have to believe that you can do it. Of course you can't if you think that way." Ryo told her. Tasuki, Chichiri and Kaishi just sat around to watch her. Reiko looked at them and went on trying.

She looked into her cousin's misty grey eyes. She concentrated and searched deeper and deeper into the placid grey pools. At first, she still couldn't get anything. She focused herself more. Then, quite suddenly, flashes of a girl and boy filled her mind. A green turtle, broken pieces. Her tears upon the rug, a comforting hand. A fateful step and an expected catch.

"Ryo! The day of my first vision!" Reiko's eyes were bright.

"Wait," Ryo said, thinking. "How would you know if it isn't just you recalling your own memories? How can you tell the difference between a vision and your own memories?"

"Good question, Ryo, how do you tell?" Taiitsu-kun asked, though sounding like she knew the answer. "I'll answer that for your cousin. You see, Reiko wouldn't have known which event in your life you were thinking about, would she? And she did See the right one."

"But then it's just like reading my mind." Ryo pointed out.

"You idiot," Taiitsu-kun grew impatient. "She Sees things when the event itself is in focus. For example, when you arrived in Konan, you were so intent on seeing Reiko again, and she Saw you talking to the Empress. Same thing. And now, you were thinking of that event, so she could See it. It's different from reading minds. Reiko can See things even if you were on the other side of the continent. She just has to learn how to focus her thoughts on a particular subject."

Ryo finally stopped his questions. "Ok then, good job Reiko. That's step number one."

Taiitsu-kun then sent Chichiri off somewhere quite far and told him to do something, anything, and concentrate on it. This took Reiko much longer, and she felt bad for making Chichiri go off for so long. Finally, she Saw Chichiri siting on a rock by a lake fishing. Reiko was estatic over her new found control. Her skills were improving.

Reiko then tried to See Kaishi's future. Taiitsu-kun had told her "This could prove to be even harder than Seeing the past and present because unlike those two, the future is not something one can focus on. However, it is possible as you have proved from your first vision. You saw yourself breaking the jade piece. That was the future."

Reiko took many days to glimpse into Kaishi's future. Finally, she Saw Kaishi standing before thousands of people applauding. This came to her in a sudden flash and she didn't See much.

Taiitsu-kun never considered to use Tasuki for Reiko's training. Reiko noticed it, but didn't mention anything.

"Taiitsu-kun, can I ask you something?" Reiko had another question.

"Yes child?"

"Well, my first vision was of the jade tutle breaking, but eventually, it didn't break. I thought what I Saw was the definate future."

"Reiko, that was your very first vision. If you recall, shortly before giving your father the gift, you had another vision. Can you remember?"

Reiko thought for a while. "Oh yeah! Just before tripping over my dress, I had another vision. I saw Ryo catch me an the turtle. But Taiitsu-kun... I thought the future was pre-destined. I thought it can't be changed."

"Take note of the word thought, Reiko. You thought that what you said is right. But they are all just common beliefs and myths. Yes, there is such thing called Fate, but the future can be altered by the slightest changes in the direction of any one person's life. The future is ever changing Princess, from your every step and every breath."

Reiko thought about it. She was still very confused over the concept of the future and of Fate. Taiitsu-kun then let her stop training and allowed her a few days rest.

Reiko spent her days getting to know the rest better. She and Kaishi got along very well despite their first encounter. Ryo did some catching up with his cousin and they realised how much they missed each other. Chichiri on the other hand, tried to teach Reiko how to fish. Reiko managed to spend time with Tasuki too.

"Gen-chan," Tasuki smiled at the familiar voice calling him. "Thank you for staying with me."

"No problem, kid."

Reiko still wondered why Taiitsu-kun never let her try to See Tasuki's past or present or future. She wanted to, but at the same time, she felt like it was an invasion on his privacy. It was just like how she Saw Reirei. _It won't hurt if he doesn't know I Saw anything. _Reiko reasoned with herself. As they stood there in silence, watching the clouds pass by, she focused her mind on Tasuki. As the flashes came to her, her heart became heavy, and she wanted to cry out.

She saw herself. The flame haired man in her arms. The blood, the tears. The last whispered words, the last kiss. A final goodbye and a smile before the amber eyes slept forever.

* * *

Yoohoo. New reviewer! Thanks Frenzane!

Rahrahrahrah. OH NO! What's gonna happen next!? You all know who's gonna die. MUAHAHA. lol. Alrightyy then. Reviews please? Thanks. =)


	14. Of Kisses and Personal Failures

**Disclaimer:** I do not own all the FY characters present in this fic. I do own Reiko, Ryo, Kaishi and all those unfamiliar names that do not ring a bell to your ears. lol.

**Author's Note:** Sorry I haven't updated for the past couple of days. I've been sick and so I couldn't get myself to update. A thousand apologies to whoever out there who has been waiting for a new chapter. If there is anybody. haha. yeah. here goes.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Of kisses and personal failures**

Reiko excused herself from Tasuki. She didn't want him to see her cry. Most of all, she didn't want him to know what she had Seen. She went off her own way, anywhere was fine with her as long as she could be alone. Reiko sat at the foot of the stairs leading to the fountain. None of the others came through this way. Here, Reiko let her tears fall. She clasped her hands over her mouth, not wanting to make any noise. She didn't want anybody to find her. The tears flowed over her healed fingers and she could hardly breathe amidst the sobbing.

What was it that she saw? Did he really die or did he just fell unconcious? But the blood, his blood. He was dying, she Saw it. He whispered to her something, and in the vision she heard. But Reiko had not heard. She only saw his bloodstained lips speak to her before they kissed, before he shut his eyes. He died. But why?

It seemed like ages since Reiko sat there. She wasn't sure how to react. She was still confused over her feelings for Tasuki. I don't _love_ Tasuki, she lied to herself. She knew she was very fond of him, but this fondness was more like how a sister would love a brother, nothing more. Even if she succumbed to the fact that perhaps she did love Tasuki, she was sure it would have been one-sided. Tasuki had openly expressed his hatred for women. Reiko knew that Tasuki didn't hate her, but he did not love her either. Then why the kiss?

Maybe Tasuki would grow to love her. That was the last Reiko wanted. Seeing what she Saw, she realised the hopelessness there was in ever loving each other. She decided then, the two of them can never have feelings for each other, it would only end up as she had Seen. It was like was Taiisu-kun said: The future can be altered by the slightest changes in the direction of any one person's life. The future is ever changing... from your every step and every breath.

She could change the ending, Tasuki would not have to die. She would have to See again, to See what brought about his death. In doing so, she could prevent it. But she would have to wait till the time was right.

* * *

Taiitsu-kun had resumed their training and she posed more challenging tasks for Reiko. Reiko was still very determined so eventually, she got the hang of things. However, her heart was still being weighed down by a heavy burden. 

"Child," Tasiitsu-kun had noticed. "What is it that burdens you?"

"Nothing, Taiitsu-kun," Reiko lied. "I'm just tired." She would not let Taiitsu-kun know. This must be why Taiitsu-kun had not let Tasuki be tested on.

"Then we shall rest for the day," Taiitsu-kun told her. Reiko nodded once.

She had to think of something to get closer to Tasuki.

"Gen-chan," Reiko found the perfect excuse. "Remember you told me you could teach me to fight when my hands are healed?"

"Yeah," Tasuki answered. "Ya want me to teach you now? Thot' you were tired."

"Exercising the mind is different from exercising the body."

"Alright alright, ya brought your sword?"

"Yeah, it's with Ryo."

"Well, go get it kid." Reiko went off.

Tasuki stood with his arms crossed. He smiled. Reiko had always made him feel different. He liked this new feeling, and he was glad Reiko was around. He had grown to be fond of her biting her lip when she was going to cry. And the way she smiled at him at times. I love her, he told himself. But he came to the reality that a mountain bandit and a princess could never love each other more than that. And why would a Princess ever have feelings for him? She probably treated him like a brother, or like Ryo, right? But somehow Tasuki knew Reiko didn't just feel about him that way.

As Reiko walked back, Tasuki noticed a difference in her. She seemed sadder, with more sorrow, a terrible burden upon her back. She smiled at him with the katana in her hands. Tasuki did not dwell more on the thought.

"Alright," Tasuki examined the katana. "Light, good grip. Overall a great sword." He took Reiko's hands and put them around the handle. "Ya hafta be comfortable with yer grip on the sword."

Reiko held it, a surge of pride went through her. My family's sword, she said to herself.

Tasuki taught her various attack stances and parry positions. Reiko had never held a sword in that way before but the movements and the positions just came naturally to her. She could feel energy from herself flowing into the weapon. It was almost as if it had become a part of her.

"I'm impressed kid," Tasuki smiled. "Yer a natural at this." Reiko blushed and said nothing. "You should go rest though. Right now your Seeing training is more important than this."

"But Genchan," Reiko wanted to protest.

"No buts Reiko. Both you and I know which is more important right now. Go on, get some rest." Tasuki put his hands in his pockets. "I wouldn't want you to fall sick cos this is all too exhausting for you." Reiko pointed the sword towards the floor as Tasuki inched closer to her.

"I'm alright, really," Reiko assured him. Tasuki still stepped towards her.

"Promise me you'll take care of yourself?" He touched her cheek and she blushed. His face came closer to hers. Then he kissed her. For a moment, she kissed him back. Then she pulled back suddenly.

"Gen-chan," Reiko backed away. "I-" She didn't know what to say. "You're right, I need rest." She walked away without saying anything else.

Tasuki too was lost for words.

"I shouldn't have done that." He smacked his forehead. "Now she'll think I'm really some sort of pervert and she'll never talk to me again."

"Real smooth Fang-boy," Kaishi came out from behind a pillar and walked to him.

"How long have you been hiding there?" Tasuki tried to control his temper.

"Way before the snogging." Kaishi smirked.

"I did NOT snog her."

"Yeah, whatever. Why the long face though?"

"None of your bloody damn business."

"Hey hey, just trying to help."

"I don't need your help." Tasuki glared at him.

"Alright alright, I'll leave you alone before you take that fan of yours and burn me to death." Kaishi turned and walked away. "Just don't see what's with the long face really. She likes you, you know, no matter what you think."

Tasuki turned to face him. But Kaishi was still walking away, his back facing Tasuki. "How would you know?"

"Nothing really. Except that when I talk to her all she seems to be able to talk about is you. Gen-chan this, Gen-chan that. Sweet. Just talk it out with her. She's still a kid. You know that right, you call her kid all the time."

Tasuki wanted to ask Kaishi what Reiko said about him but he had walked too far off already.

"Great," Tasuki said to himself. "I just have to talk it out with her. He made it sound so easy. She's still a kid," Tasuki made an extremely exaggerated imitation of Kaishi. "Like he's any older than her. Git."

Tasuki crossed his arms and sighed. "But I guess he is right. I'll have to apologize to Reiko for kissing her so suddenly. But what the hell did he mean that she likes me no matter what I think. What does he know of what I think?!"

"Keep your voice down unless you want the rest to know your personal failures, no da." Chichiri was floating in mid air with his legs crossed. Tasuki fell backwards in shock.

"Can you people stop appearing on me like that!?"

"Sorry, no da. It's a habit." Chichiri said sheepishly. "So what's all the shouting about?"

"I wasn't shouting."

"Hmm, you were screaming "What does he know of what I think" at the top of your lungs, but that's now called shouting, no da"

"How much have you heard?" Tasuki narrowed his eyes.

"Doesn't matter no da. What matters is how you're gonna fix the problem. Everyone else here seems to know Reiko DOES like you, and you DO like her, except for yourself, no da"

"She doesn't like me, Chichiri."

Chichiri ignored him. "I can see it. when she talks to you, or when she sees you, her eyes light up in a certain way, no da. And Kaishi wasn't lying when he said all she ever talks about is you. And why do you think Ryo's been such a jerk to you, no da?"

"Ryo hasn't been a jerk. He's been a bloody hell repulsive idiotic f-"

"It's because he used to be the only man Reiko put her attention on before you came along." Chichiri cut Tasuki off. "Cool down a bit no da, then go talk to her." With a poof Chichiri vanished.

"Great, so now everyone else knows my personal life better than myself." He looked around furtively. "Better make sure nobody else sneaks up on me to lecture me about my _personal failures._"

Tasuki walked off slowly, thinking through and through what he should say to Reiko.

* * *

HEYYYYYYYYYO. Back after ages. Really sorry about it. My coms still not fixed an im using the phone line and my aunt's laptop to finish this chapter. A real lousy ending but im really sorry. I can't get my hands on anything else more regularly to update this. Anyhooo, reviews please? 


	15. My fault?

**Author's Note:** Hey'all! I've been MIA for almost a year now and I'm back:) anybody glad at all? I'm ashamed to say I've neglected this due to school and stuff, but I'm almost out of highschool! Yayness. I'll be free for the next few months. Being away for so long, I've totally lost the momentum of this tale, but bear with me, yeah? It'll be right on track sooner or later. reviews then?

* * *

Her initial plan of trying to See his future again didn't work. She didn't have the time to focus with him kissing her. And now, it only hurt more. 

He'll always be there for me, Reiko told herself. He'll always be there to fight for me, protect me, die for me. There isn't any other way to it. There isn't any other way but for me to do everything myself.

* * *

Night had fallen. The sun had disappeared behind Mount Taikyoku's peaks. Now, the jagged tops were illuminated by the sheer moonlight. Tasuki sighed for the millionth time. 

"Why did I have to do that?" he knocked himself on the head. Reasons and excuses torrented through his mind. He tore at his hair and shouted.

"What is bothering you?" Taiitsu-kun came out from nowhere.

Tasuki screamed in shock. "Why do you people always sneak up on me?"

Taiitsu-kun ignored him. "If you really want to fix things, go to her. Why waste your time, wallowing in self pity and attempting to go bald?" A knowing in her eyes shone.

Tasuki nodded, and with a deep breath, he went to look for her.

* * *

"It may seem easy, but it's kinda tricky." Kaishi was teaching Chichiri some old Hokkan magic tricks.

"Very interesting, no da" he watched intently.

"You'd see much more of that when we get to Hokkan," Ryo interjected.

"If we get there. I had trouble getting out, how much easier can it get to get in." Kaishi pointed out.

"There is always a way." Taiitsu-kun floated in mid-air in a cross-legged position. She had her eyes glued to the door, as if expecting someone.

"We've got two sorcerors here, can't be much of a problem, right." Ryo said.

Just then, the door burst open and Tasuki came panting in. "She's gone, Reiko's gone."

"What do you mean she's gone, Fang-boy?" Ryo said curtly.

"As in not here, anywhere, Genius." Tasuki turned to Taiitsu-kun. "I've looked everywhere since you told me to-"

Taiitsu-kun closed her eyes and nodded, knowingly.

"You knew." Tasuki did not ask this as a question, suddenly it dawned on him that Taiitsu-kun had known.

"WHERE IS SHE?" He shouted. "WHY DID YOU LET HER GO?" He was moving aggressively towards her, Kaishi held him back.

"It is her decision. None can change it." Taiitsu-kun simply answered.

"DAMN YOU," he swore. "THIS ISN'T ABOUT YOUR STUPID THEORIES OF LIFE. THIS IS ABOUT HERS. SHE CAN'T BE OUT THERE ALONE."

"What do you mean her decision?" Ryo asked calmly.

"She has her path. Her destiny. Only she can pave that way."

"Where is she now?"

"That is not for me to say."

"GODDAMMIT," Tasuki continued. "SHE COULD BE HURT OUT THERE RIGHT NOW AND ALL YOU'VE GOT TO SAY IS THAT!"

"Will you shut up for a moment?" Ryo looked at him squarely in the eye. "Do you think by shouting you'd do any of us, or Reiko, any good?"

"For someone who's supposed to bloody hell care so much about her, you're showing alot of love here." Tasuki was still restrained by Kaishi.

"Don't you get it? She chose to leave. You think any of us can change that?"

"I WOULD HAVE TRIED." Tasuki raised his voice again. "And even if that didn't work, I'd go with her."

"What is this to you? Some kind of fairytale where she's the princess in distress and you're her knight in shining armor? This isn't about heroics, Tasuki."

"Then what is it about, Ryo?" Tasuki couldn't believe the unfairness of it all. "Do I look like I'm here for the glory? Nobody cares what we're doing here. But unlike you, I care for her."

"Don't you dare say I don't." Ryo said threateningly.

"I just did." Tasuki replied defiantly. Ryo lunged at him with a fist to his cheek. Tasuki rammed his head into Ryo's stomach as Kaishi could not hold him back anymore. The fight was brief, Kaishi and Chichiri using magic to separate them.

"Both of you stop this." Taiitsu-kun said firmly. "Reiko has her reasons, and you will respect that. While she goes her own way, we have ours."

Once the two seemed less violent, Kaishi and Chichiri let them go. With an infuriated glare, Tasuki left the hall. Ryo punched a column.

* * *

Tasuki sat on the railings with his hands clutching at his hair.

"It's not your fault she left, no da" Chichiri stood near him.

Tasuki made no sound, just constantly grasping at his own flamed hair.

"I know you think so."

"Dammit, of course it is." Tasuki looked at him. "I scared her when I kissed her, and now she's gone off."

"No matter what you think, it is not like that."

Tasuki continued to clutch at his hair. He shouted something extremely vulgar about Taiitsu-kun.

Chichiri knocked him on the head with his staff. "Do not say such things. How do you think you found Reiko in you forest? How do you think she was able to get from Hokkan to Mount Leikaku on foot so quickly? Taiitsu-kun helped her. She helped you to find her."

"To hell with Taiitsukun! She's just helped me lose her too."

"It's not like you won't see her again."

Tasuki didn't know what else to do but to return to grasping at his hair.


	16. Nightmare

**Alien girl:** Hey thanks! (: And it's super how you brought up that bit about Reiko. I didn't want her to be just some chick who's all brave and stuff all the time from the beginning. It's more real like this, don't you think? (: And yeah, she's still kinda messed up over everything, and it's only just begun waha.

* * *

She walked hidden under the shadow of her cloak. She wasn't even sure where she was going. Just anywhere away, maybe towards Hokkan. She didn't even know where she was. "Just a whole load of trees." Reiko muttered.

It was dark, and the canopy of the trees didn't do much help. For a second, she wished she didn't leave the others. She remembered the feeling of always being protected and watched over, taken care of and shown concern. But only for a second.

She didn't bring much along, clothes and food alike, only a few coins she had left. She thought maybe she'd reach somewhere soon. But after hours of walking, this seemed highly unlikely. Reiko had no idea how long she had walked, and was too tired to figure it out. Resting is a good idea, she thought to herself. Looking around her, trying to see as much as she could in the dark, she chose a tree and climbed up. Propping herself up against the trunk, she dozed off to sleep.

She was walking through a room of her old things. Dresses, books, dolls. Every step she took, mroe and more of them came. She had to walk over piles, then wade through heaps. It came up to her knees and over her shoulders. She couldn't move or scream. The room is no longer a room, but a vast space suffocated with material things. Then bodies began to drop. Soldiers, advisors, people she knew, then father, mother, Ayame, like rag dolls, tossed away. She started to cry tears fell, drops, streams, like puddles, then fountains and waterfalls like a raging storm, the water drowned her. She struggled with the weight of everything around her. Suddenly, she was standing in the same vast space, only empty. For a while, she stood, immobile. All around her was just white, endless. Alone. She went on standing until she saw a flicker of red in the distance. On and on she ran towards it, running and running. The tap tap tap of her footsteps echoed so loudly in her ears she wanted to put her hands up to cover them. Faster she went, just running and running. Slowly, the red speck grew. She smiles through her sweat. Then she frowns and tries to stop, but she just goes on. The red speck grows so suddenly. It becomes a tall crimson wave coming at her. Her feet won't stop, and the shadow of the hugh sea encompasses her.

Reiko woke up with a start. Still up in the tree, she shook in cold sweat. She hugged herself, biting her lip. She shut her eyes as tight as she could. When she opened them again, dry, she realised it was morning. The sky was a pale blue, seen through the small gaps between the leaves. Pulling herself together, she climbed down. She rethought her steps and headed the same way as the night before. If I remembered correctly, she thought to herself.

Reiko squinted to get a better look at the sky. It seemed brighter on her left. "The sun rises in the east. Hokkan is northwest of Mount Taikyoku... if I left the mountain correctly, I should be heading westwards." she decided.

She ate whatever she could find to keep her going. Days and days she went. How many sunrises and sunsets, she lost count. Then, the trees started to thin until it became open land. And afar she could see a city.

Kutou. City of Seiryuu.


	17. Apart

In the darkness of the hall, a woman suddenly speaks.

"I can sense her now," she smiles with crimson lips at the general. "She is alone."

* * *

Nobody seems to notice Reiko. Nobody recognized her. Why would the citizens of Kutou even care about their neighbouring country's princess? In this day and age where Kutou is experiencing great prosperity that had never been in decades, why would anybody care about a girl, dirty and alone, who looks like just another beggar on the streets? Nobody looks twice at her, if they even look at all. In a country like this, where the rich get richer and richer, and the poor get poorer and poorer, Reiko feels even much more alone, hungry and torn within. 

With the coins she kept since leaving Mount Taikyoku, Reiko bought whatever she could to ease the hunger pangs. She washed herself the moment she found a river. In all her isolation in this unfamiliar city, she treads the city maze with a heavy heart, not knowing what to do next.

* * *

Nobody stopped him from leaving. Not even Chichiri. There was nothing left for him there, at Mount Taikyoku. Tasuki retreated back to Mount Leikaku. Back to Kouji and his gang of bandits. 

"It's great to have you back, Genrou," Kouji pats him on the back with a smirk. "But you were away for only what? A month? I thought the situation was bad enough to keep you away for a couple of months more."

"Yeah, well. It's over," Tasuki says with seeming indifference. "Take over the boys for me for a couple of days more, will ya? I'm burned out from the past weeks."

"Sure," Kouji senses that his best friend was hiding something. "Take as long a rest as you want. Wanna talk about anything?"

"No."

"Surely this past month had something the least bit interesting?"

"No, not really."

"Get a chance to kick some bad guy ass?"

"I guess."

"How's Reiko doing?"

Tasuki doesn't answer.

"I said, how's Reiko doing?"

"LEAVE IT, WILL YOU?" Tasuki shouts. "Do you have to ask me so much shit?"

Kouji doesn't even flinch. He saw this coming. Sighing, he asks, "What really happened, Tasuki?"

Tasuki turns his back towards Kouji, his eyes downcast. "She's gone. I lost her."

"Gone?" Kouji repeats it in shock. "You don't mean she's d-"

"Not dead, Kouji," Tasuki answers him before finishing his question. "But she will be, all alone god knows where." He grits his teeth as a single tear escapes.

"And you left her like that?"

"No, dammit. She left. Because of me. I scared her, and she left."

"What the hell did you do?"

Tasuki hesitates. "I kissed her. And now she's off somewhere by herself and nobody back up there in Taikyoku did anything about it."

"Why didn't you? Why are you here, crying like some baby, but not even doing anything about it?"

"She wouldn't want to see me. Especially not me. Ever."

Kouji knocks him on the head, hard. "For a leader, you are incredibly stupid."

"What the hell do you expect me to do?!" Tasuki fumes.

"What else is there for you to do but to go find her?"

"She could have gone anywhere."

"Then start somewhere."

Tasuki turns to look at his friend. And he made the decision.

* * *

Reiko walked under the night lights, looking for a place to sleep. Turning into an alley, she starts to feel uncomfortable. About to turn back towards the main street, a hand grabs her by the shoulders. 

"Hey there, little girl," a man's voice growls. "Where might you be going?"

Reiko screams and tries to break free from his grasp. He pulls her by the hair and pushes her to the ground. She can smell that scum's alcohol laced breath as he climbed on top of her. She struggles but the weight of his drunken body was too much. Reiko screams again as he pulls at her blouse.

Suddenly the man gasps with pain. And as he stumbles to stand up, he collapses at Reiko's side. A dagger sticks out of his back.

In the darkness, Reiko sees a glimpse of red.

She calls out, "Tasuki?"


	18. Ad Interim

He had felt Reiko's presence the same way the night Kaishi tried to kidnap her. Only tonight, it was an even worse feeling of dread. On his horse, Tasuki stops dead in his tracks. A sense of hopelessness fell upon him.

_I am nowhere near her_, he thought to himself. _Who is going to protect her from whatever is happening right now?_

He couldn't decide whether he liked this spiritual connection to her or not. _It was great when I could go to her_, he clenches his fists. _But now..._

Tasuki shakes his head in disbelief. "I can't be giving up on her now."

* * *

Since Tasuki left Mount Taikyoku, Chichiri, Ryo and Kaishi had been planning their next step of action. Kaishi had suggested to go back into Hokkan and spark a civil war in order to overthrow Nakuto. The other two did not accept this whole heartedly because Nakuto still had complete control of the army, and arming whoever still loyal to Reiko proved to be a great difficulty. After much deliberation, they decided to go to Hokkan, but not to lead a war. They needed to see how the situation had become after not knowing any news for a month. 

"Can't we just get Chichiri to magically transport us over there?" Ryo asked.

"If you want to be dead the moment you get in there we can," said Kaishi. "After Chichiri's little foray into the palace and taking the katana with him, Nakuto would have hired some magic wielding guards I'm sure. They'd sense us coming and we'll be dropping in on our own trap."

"He is right, no da," Chichiri nodded in agreement. "But I could get us closer to the borders without trouble."

Chichiri's magic cut down their traveling days drastically and they could see Hokkan by night's fall. Even at that distance, they could see that Hokkan was a dead city.

Instead of going towards the city gates, Kaishi led them into an undergrowth.

"The Militants dug a tunnel leading out of the city," Kaishi explains. "Only our members know about this. Nakuto, I hope hasn't found it yet. I think he does not even suspect it."

Carefully counting his steps and looking for familiar signs, Kaishi clears the ground of leaves and twigs. Beneath, was a trap door. Using his magic to light the torches in the tunnel, he leads Ryo and Chichiri into Hokkan.

* * *

"Are you alright?" a hand reaches out from the darkness. 

"Yes, thank you," Reiko replies, helping herself up. She realized it wasn't Tasuki who saved her, and she didn't know whether to be happy or sad.

The young man stepped out of the shadows. His hair was the same colour as Tasuki's, only longer, and his eyes were of a mellow green. Reiko is immediately reminded of Tasuki and she bites her lip to stop herself from crying.

"My name is Shun," he introduces himself. Seeing Reiko about to burst into tears, he suddenly embraces her. "Do not cry, it's alright. I'm here."

For a moment, Reiko was surprised at him, but to finally have somebody to be with in this place was enough for her to trust him.

"You are cold," he let's go of her. "And I assume you are hungry too?"

Reiko nods and let's him lead her to an inn.

* * *

Tasuki searched the area around Mount Taikyoku for signs of Reiko. It was hard, but he did have to start somewhere.  
Following whatever signs he found, he hoped he was going the right direction. Hardly stopping for a break, and going on at full speed, Tasuki began to worry when he realised where Reiko had gone.

* * *

"Good thing I heard your scream back there, huh," said Shun as Reiko eats. "Want to order anything else?" 

Reiko shakes her head. "I don't have any money left."

"Don't worry about it," Shun assures her. "I'll take care of it."

"Why are you so nice to me?" Reiko starts to think that he was too good to be true.

"I don't have alot of friends here, and I'd like one, if you don't mind."

"You're buying me off?"

"No. I saved you right? I think that's enough to consider me as a friend." He seemed hurt.

"I'm sorry," Reiko felt bad. "Thank you, again. But I can't be taking whatever you give me."

"Of course you can. I'm just being a good friend to you. That's all. No strings attached."

At that moment, a servant at the inn comes forward to give Reiko a new set of clean clothes. "By the way, I got these for you. I hope I got the right size," Shun tells her.

"I can't, really," Reiko tried to refuse.

"You can't be walking around in those. You must have been wearing them for days now."

"I'm alright in these, really."

"Please just accept my gift, as a friend."

Reiko was starting to hate the clothes she was wearing, tattered and torn. "You have to promise to let me pay you back some day."

Shun nodded with a smile.

* * *

Quietly emerging from below, Kaishi, Ryo and Chichiri make for the Militant's hideout. With a warm welcome, Kaishi's adopted family of loyal soldiers and spies updated him of recent changes. 

Nakuto did indeed strategically place sorcerors to prevent anymore Suzaku warriors from getting into the palace. He also became even more aggressive in eradicating any found opposition to him. Worst of all, he sought the services of a powerful sorceress to track the princess down.

Ryo, for the first time, regretted letting Reiko go.Unlike Tasuki, Ryo had lost his connection to Reiko, and he didn't know why. He did not feel her anymore like before, and he began to hate himself more and more. Why didn't I run after her?

Amidst his thoughts, the members of Kaishi's group kept looking at Ryo in awe and reverence.

Chichiri was surprised at this atmosphere. He could feel their strong loyalty to Ryo, the royal family and even Reiko by the way they spoke about them. After dinner, Chichiri had a talk with Kaishi.

"The late Emperor must have been a truly charismatic and great man," Chichiri says. "Even though he's dead, no da, the people here still hold such high regard for him."

Kaishi nods. "For years before, Hokkan was always ruled by terrible kings. In the time of our miko, there was alot of trouble going on with the royal family. Then, Reiko's father becomes emperor, and for the first time, Hokkan was led by a stong yet kind emperor who truly cared for his people. And the people learned to cherish him, and since then, they were loyal to him and his family."

"If they were so loyal, how come nobody was able to stop Nakuto?"

"Nakuto's treachery caught everyone by surprise. Nobody thought anybody could do something like that to the Emperor. Especially not Nakuto. He was the Emperor's most trusted ally. He even made Nakuto general and entrusted the nation's army to him. So nobody knew who they could trust anymore. And Hokkan plunged itself deeper into despair. Many retreated into their own homes and cut themselves off from the trouble. Only a few of us took action and formed the Hokkan Imperial Militants. And this only happened many months after Nakuto's betrayal. It was difficult to sift out the loyal ones from the rest. The Captain has been a great leader for us."

"We haven't met this Captain of yours," Chichiri realises.

"He is currently out on duty," Kaishi tell him, with excitement. "I will bring you to him tomorrow."

* * *

Reiko sat on the bed in the room that Shun had rented for her. She was glad that he was looking out for her, but she can't help but feel that maybe Shun was being too keen. People always helped her out, but not as readily as Shun did. Even Tasuki only helped her after explaining her situation first.

Suddenly, she remembers her vision of Tasuki dying again and this time, she lets her tears fall. She clasps her hands over her mouth as she sobs.

Shun knocks on her door, and seeing her cry, he hugged her again. Reiko is startled by his closeness to her, but she lets him hold her as she cries and cries. He does not even ask her why.

She falls asleep with dried tears, in Shun's arms.

* * *

Tasuki asks around for Reiko, but most of the people just shrugged him off or ignored him. _I've always hated Kutou_, Tasuki thinks to himself.

Determined to find her, Tasuki searches for her throughout the night.

* * *

Kristall,

I'm sorry I ended this so badly! I always manage to keep readers annoyingly hanging. P Apologies. I made it longer than I usually do so you could read more and I hope the countless breaks didn't bother you too much. I just wanted to have the events happen simultaneously. And I am so glad somebody actually still reads this (: means alot to me. Watch out for this space!


End file.
